Akumu
by KuroCrow-chan
Summary: Yume, a pureblood vampire, was recently thrown out of her home and pushed away from her parents, then brought to Ichiou. Not long after, Kuran Kaname, the man that she had dreamed about, is brought to Ichiou after his parents had committed suicide. In truth, his parents had been murdered by his uncle, Kuran Rido, and he was taken in by Ichiou.
1. The Home Of My Family

I woke up on a sofa in a room. The last thing I remember is reading a book, and then... Maybe I just got tired. I suddenly remembered my mother and father. But... It seems more like a dream. Must be why my name is Yume. Then again, a lot of things do when I think about them, like if I try thinking back to eating dinner yesterday, it feels like it didn't- no! I can't get off-track!

I sat up on the red sofa.

So soft. I remember this being the library. I spent most of my time in the library and read books, and it was usually the highlight of my days. Well, besides spending time with okaa-chan and otou-chan, that was always fun. I sat up from my favorite red sofa in the library and maneuvered my way through the bookshelves to the door. Wait, I forgot my book! I quickly ran back and put my book back. I moved to the door and made my way up the stairs outside the door that lead to the hallway.

Our mansion is so big, I wonder why we need it. If we got a smaller house, it would be, well, smaller and then we wouldn't need help from that many maids, then we could have more money for better back up. What if something bad happens? We are purebloods, after all. If we have more money, when something bad happens, we can pay that and still have money. I feel much safer having extra money, and who wouldn't? Sometimes I think I'm more mature than my parents.

I wonder if there are any pureblood families that have a regular sized house. Probably not, since this house is big and we are the second weakest pureblood clan. If our house is this big, I wonder how big the Shirabuki and Kuran clan house is, actually, mansion. Or at least, the biggest one.

"Kuran... Clan..." I whispered softly to no one in particular.

The Kuran clan was the most powerful clan, and their progenitors are powerful ancestors, the very first vampires, also the most powerful. Spending all day in a library can really help with history. The female progenitor was never named, and the male progenitor was Kuran Kaname, and I guess that's the reason why the 'present' Kaname is named Kaname.

Lately, I had been having dreams about the male progenitor, Kaname. I guess it's not really lately since its been happening since I was... Three? So if I'm five now, that makes it two years that it's been happening. After a few months, I found out that it was actually Kuran Kaname's past. I basically know everything about him, now, since I have seen all up to a few years ago, since Kaname was five and his... 'Sister'... Was two. I had read up on the Kurans and found out that they are currently hiding the sister, Yuuki, since she wasn't shown anywhere. I think I'm about Yuuki's age.

It kind of hurts me to sleep. Since I've gotten so used to seeing Kaname and seeing what he sees, hearing what he hears, feeling what he feels, and knowing what he knows and thinks, I've also started to recognize what he finds sad and not, and the dreams of his past just got more and more depressing. Sometimes I wake up feeling just as scared as he did.

What was even worse, was him thinking about what his past was, and finding out that what he felt for the hooded woman was... Void? He thinks that he was just using The Hooded Woman to make himself feel less lonely, and that he didn't commit suicide because he loved her, but because he was alone again. Don't get him wrong, he was friends with her. He admitted what he thought to her a few years after their children were born. She said she thought the same thing. After that, Kaname and her never really acted as happy as before. Apparently, she took their children away and kept them with her while he worked on the furnace.

After the furnace was done, he sent her a letter and told her the furnace was done and that he needed her here when he died to prepare the weapons. By that time, their children were around twenty, and were taking care of themselves in the new mansion, what is now the Kuran mansion. But she stopped him and threw in her heart instead. Before that, she said that her heart was stronger, and would last as long as the furnace was there.

After, he made the weapons, explained how to use them to humans, gave them the building with the furnace, and killed himself in a coffin in the Kuran mansion. And now he's with his sister, 'sister' Yuuki.

He thinks he feels a certain brotherly protection over her. Brotherly. He doesn't really feel anything towards her, but acts like a good brother. I can tell, he is sad he has to act, but he is doing this for Juuri and Haruka, as he thinks it's his duty after taking their first son.

Currently, I'm a few weeks behind what's happening now. I think in about a few nights, I'll have the whole thing together, since it has started to slow down. After that, I might just go back to normal dreams, whatever that is.

I arrived at my room, seeing that it was 04:00 or something on the clock near the left side of my bed. But before I noticed anything else, I saw okaa-chan and otou-chan trying to quickly pack up... My clothes?

I saw my stuffed, black rabbit with a red bow and eyes, whom I called Nini, clothes, and photos of us together in two separate suitcases. What were they doing?

I looked at otou-chan as he slammed shut my suitcase and tried to pull up the zipper. He suddenly jerked his head toward me, his eyes just as wide as mine and his head with so much sweat, it looked like someone dumped a bucket of water on him.

"O... Tou... Chan? What's-" I tried questioning but he cut me off as he ran towards me with an odd smile.

"I-It's okay, honey, you're just going to stay with Ichiou for a bit. Then me and

okaa-chan will come to bring you back home. Right, okaa-chan?" He slowly looked back at okaa-chan with a worried face as she finished packing her suitcase. She turned around just as slowly as otou-chan and nodded. He looked at me as okaa-chan grabbed the suitcases and ran out the door.

Otou-chan looked back at me with his eyes closed and smiled wide. Too wide for it to be real. "G-Gomen 'nasai, Yume. W-We promise to be back for you." I opened my mouth to say something, but he took me into his arms and started running in the direction that okaa-chan came from.

It all passed by so fast, and I think I had my eyes wide open the whole time. Through running out of a house, driving in a car, running to a house, being left almost as soon as I got here, and getting no explanation in a pointless conversation. If you call a conversation one person spouting random crap while the other person just gawked at the door. After that, I was lead to a room by a maid that was supposed to be my room.

I don't get why okaa-chan and otou-chan packed me almost all of my photos, stuffed animals, and clothes. Not to mention all of my books stuffed at the bottom of the suitcase, which I didn't even see before. The maid quickly excused herself from the room. All the people I saw today were doing that, and before 04:00, I hadn't even seen my parents.

I held onto Nini as I collapsed on the side of my bed, sliding down the side to the floor, with one of the two red suitcases open. I quietly whispered to Nini. "Nini, I do something wrong?"

A few tears slid down my cheek, then a waterfall down both sides of my face. But no noise came out as I buried my head into Nini's head.

My silent crying was interrupted by a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. Brown stared into green.

"Um... My name is Ichijou Takuma. Nice to meet you, Hime-sama." He looked a little uncomfortable, but worried at the same time. I think I met him before at the first and only ball I've gone to. He's kinda nice, but I didn't talk with him for that long before we left.

We...

"Takuma-san, I remember from a few months ago." He kept staring at me, but this time, a small smile started to make his way to his lips. He said nothing back.

"Mmmmm... are you here to visit?"

He looked at me a while longer before answering.

"I came to check on you. I know you're close to your parents, so I wanted to make sure you're okay." It touched me that he was being concerned. And truly concerned. Most of the other vampires just look and sound like they want to eat me.

"I-It just happened so fast, but I'm okay." I dropped my head into Nini, trying not to cry.

I heard footsteps enter the room, then felt weight on the bed side. I looked over at the weight, and saw Takuma smiling brightly at me. Then he asked me something that took me by surprise.

"What do you want to talk about?" I just stared at him, my eyes unblinking. I just expected him to leave and say 'Good night' or something.

I decided to answer back. "W-What?" Best answer ever.

"Silly. I want to talk to you because you seem sad."

"Oh." After that we kind of just went into odd topics starting from something like 'I don't know' or 'Well, what do you want to talk about?' Most of the time, Takuma was talking about my long, black hair. He asked to touch it and said it felt like silk. I was twiddling with my hair the rest of the conversation. What does silk feel like?

After about an hour he left and I went to sleep, happier than when I first came here.

Maybe it won't be so bad if I have a friend to talk to.

It's been five long days, and nothing has happened that gave me a clue to when they were coming back. I didn't get a phone call, letter, or anything to indicate they were alive and well.

I was reading a book on my bed, when a knock came at the door. I got off the bed to answer the door. When I opened it up, Takuma was looking down at the floor with a down expression.

"What's wrong, Takuma-san?" Without looking up, he handed me a letter that said 'Tsukiku' on the back. I immediately took it and gave a small bow before I shut the door and ran to my bed. I didn't bother getting a letter opener and ripped the paper with Nini in my arms.

I slowly and gently pulled the letter out, unfolding the paper, I recognized the handwriting as okaa-chan's. But the words on the two pieces of paper had changed my life. The letter read...

 _Dear Yume,_

 _Yume, by the time you get this, Suzaku and I will probably be dead. You see, we killed ourselves with a vampire hunter weapon, the Bloody Rose. I don't know why I would tell you that. Anyways..._

 _We killed ourselves because of the usual. Depression because of loneliness. It's a long life we live, and it's very rare to find someone that we can dedicate our life to, and you know this, despite your age. You were never really the 'Fruit of our Love', though we did love each other at some point._

 _I don't know if you've noticed it yet, but your different. You're not like the other vampires, or purebloods for that matter. You have a great power, possibly more powerful than any other living thing. But not by so much. If you're thinking that I'm telling you to use this power for good, don't be the bad guy, then you're wrong._

 _I don't give two fucks about how you use it. I will admit, at one point, we were scared of you. We took you to an expert in vampires, when you were nearly 2 years old. The person told us that a purebloods immortality, or near immortality, develops fully by the age of 7, but you were developing full immortality at a young age, that it would develop fully by the age of 4. Your aging would stop earlier near the age of 13 or 14._

 _I don't know how he determined this, but what you survive off of is not blood, but flesh. Your teeth are not two fangs on the bottom and top, but not fangs at all. The way your body is designed, he believed it was built to digest something more like a steak. And that your fangs would grow in later in life._

 _But one thing that will truly, truly change your 'normal' life, is your brain. Your brain does not give out certain hormones that makes your body able to create an offspring, though the right tools are there, you will not have periods, or the ability to be aroused. For some reason, your body just can't put out the hormones, that or be able to use the hormones in the correct way._

 _We tried to keep the expert's mouth shut, but we had no idea that he was a part of the council. Later, he told the vampire council, and now, we are considered a weak clan because we cannot produce more heirs. You will be treated differently, and not in a good way._

 _We thought it might be good to explain a few things before we die. I'm sure it's hard to wrap your head around all of this, but you will understand later,_

 _Sayonara_

 _Tsukiku Julia._

"W-What?" Was the only word I could get out of my mouth at the end of that letter.

Tears could flow freely now, I don't care. Someone can come eat me up and take advantage of my emotions, because apparently I can't die. Who would save me if that happened? No one.

This must have been how Kaname felt when he got rejected by his family. Lonely, empty, obviously depressed and rejected.

Things seemed to have escalated quickly.

I got up from bed, tears stilling escaping the river under my blue, lifeless eyes. Nini dropped from my arms as I got off the bed. Did they really mean it? The only way to find out would be to go to Ichiou and ask him about what happened.

As I opened the door, small sobs escaped me. My eyes, swollen red, my cheeks, red, my mouth, whimpering, and my nose, horribly stuffed.

I felt so lonely. Most of my life was Julia and Suzaku, everyone else was scary and uncaring. I wondered why everything was changing. Why is it happening so fast? I feel like there's nothing I can do to change the change.

I arrived at the door of his office, and softly knocked on the door, trying to hide my face and stop my sobs, which could be heard throughout the mansion.

"Come in, Tsukiku-sama." I gulped and hiccuped one last time before opening one of the double doors. "May I ask what brings you to my office? I have to much paperwork to be interrupted, so make it quick." I muttered so softly, not even a pureblood could hear it. "What was that? Speak up, Hime-sama."

"I... I just have a q-question." When I first met Ichiou, he scolded me heavily for not speaking loudly, so, since then, I've tried to speak the way he wanted me to around him. It was really boring.

"And what question is that?"

"Uh... What happened to Julia and Suzaku?" He just looked at me, surprised. Then, his mouth slowly started to form a smile, one that I would never forget.

"Ah, so that's what that letter was about. They told their disgraceful child what they think." I just looked at him, surprised. I couldn't speak. How many times is this going to happen today? "The Tsukiku's committed suicide. They had shot themselves with the lost and now found vampire hunter weapon, Bloody Rose." So... it is true.

He kept talking. "They had said that their daughter was immortal, and yet couldn't even reproduce. How pathetic, you can't even continue the Tsukiku name. They even wanted you to have a different name so you couldn't disgrace their lives.

"Does that answer your question?" I just collapsed on the floor, sobbing heavily, which soon turned to screams separated by loud breaths.

My world had just collapsed. Every word he said crushing it. I truly am alone, no one to help me, no one to love me, and no one for me to love. No one. Why do I deserve this? Why do I have to go through this? I thought I was good!

"Sen, please take her back to her room. She's done here." Sen, I believe is his personal maid, bowed before picking me up and carrying me to my room. Yes, my room. I no longer live in the Tsukiku mansion, nor am I a Tsukiku. Just Yume.


	2. Me and Me Together

By the time Sen got me to my room, I had stopped crying. I could sense her worry, but I kept quiet, as well as she did.

She put me on my bed and put the blankets over me. She closed the curtains and spoke for what seemed like the first time.

"Good Night Hime-sama." I did nothing to acknowledge her smooth voice.

I thought I'd never sleep that night while I cried myself to sleep, wishing for it to all be over.

 _Dreams_

 _I opened my eyes to find myself floating in the middle of black. I could see my body, but nothing else. If there even was anything. Wait, no, I'm standing. On what? I looked down to see a silver pocket watch, the chain leading up into nothingness. The glass was cracked and the clock was still working, though it made no noise. And, of course, it was of no ordinary size. Maybe about, 5 meters by 5 meters?_

 _I noticed Nini sitting in the middle of the watch, and I was on the edge. A swarm of crows overhead came down and landed on the watch. Crows are my familiar, so I'm not surprised. They usually follow me whenever I go outside and sometimes are inside reading with me. I walked over to Nini and kneeled down as I grabbed her and hugged her to my chest while I started to cry._

 _"Nini, what did I do to deserve this?" Nini suddenly yanked her head up to look at me._

 _"Did you listen to Julia and Suzaku? You were born. Your a disgrace to purebloods, to vampires." I started to cry harder. I looked into Nini's eyes with tearful brown ones and spoke, mor like hiccuped. It's weird how this is the most normal dream I've had. I am starting to miss Kaname's memories._

 _"But I don't get what I did that was disgraceful! How could it be so disgraceful that they would throw me away?!" I cried harder now, if that was possible._

 _"You're young, you don't get it. The purebloods are depressed and there's only seven clans left, that means the vampires are close to extinction! You may be immortal, but how does that help if you can't reproduce?" I just shrugged slightly._

 _"B-But you're me! How can you know what I don't?"_

 _"You just denied it, idiot." My sobbing stopped with that. My eyes once again lifeless._

 _"How many more tears do I need to shed before anyone will take my hand and lift me from the hole? I'm tired, it's all been happening so fast." I continued, "I'm alone. And really I'm just talking to myself. You're a stuffed rabbit."_

 _"Maybe. But don't worry, you have me and only me, even if I'm just a stuffed rabbit." I just slightly narrowed my eyes at her._

 _"Me comforting me, I'm not sure if that's how all the good people start." I chuckled emptily._

 _"You're not supposed to be good. If you think about it, the vampires have been reproducing and reproducing for nearly ten thousand years, the numbers are growing, and yet all you can do is kill, you were made to bring those numbers down, to interfere with all the work we have been doing for so long."_

 _"But I'm not sure if I want to. I want to be good! I want to try being a good person and try to be happy, like Kaname!" Wait... where did that come from? Kaname isn't very happy with his life._

 _"You don't want me to comfort you?"_

 _I almost fumed at her."No!"_

 _"'No'? How rude. You do realize that I'm you, right? I may be your only hope."_

 _"Of course I do!" I want to yell at Nini, not that I wasn't already. "But I don't want you to be me! If you want to comfort me, you have to agree with me, or me to want to agree with you!"_

 _"Fine." She sighed almost inaudibly. "Me and me together, I guess. You're lonely, but not when I don't want you to be."_

 _"Me and me together?" She nodded. "That means I won't try to argue with me anymore." She nodded again._

 _I looked at her skeptically. "It's not like I can cross my fingers. I don't have any." A noise made its way to my ears._

 _"What was that?" Nini didn't move or talk, just fell from my arms onto the watch. I looked up and saw the chain about to break. "Ni-" the chain broke and we started to fall. I tried to scream or call out, but nothing came out. I tried to hold on to the chain dangling a few inches bellow my face. I grabbed it and made my way down to the rim of the watch._

 _We're gonna die! Wait, this is just a dream, and if I'm really immortal, it'll just be really, really, painful._

 _Ow..._

 _I finally started to see ground. It looked like a few different dirty colors made it up, but the most of one color that I saw was maroon._

 _That and light red is my favorite color! I wonder why?_

 _When I got closer, I saw that it wasn't a floor, it was bodies. A giant pile of bodies. I can't even see the edge._

 _As soon as we crashed, the watch had disappeared but made a loud crash sound, and I wasn't hurt, but I felt it. Not pain, just like tripping and catching yourself. "W-Where are we?" I received no answer, let alone an appearance. But really I wasn't paying attention to that, I was concentrated on something else._

 _I wasn't scared of the bodies. Or disgusted. I was actually..._

 _Drooling._

 _The smell of fresh flesh made its way to my nose. Never in my life had I smelled something so... amazing. Wait, what am I saying? These are dead PEOPLE! PEOPLE!_

 _The words 'eat flesh' appeared in my mind. That's right, Julia said that I am supposed to eat flesh. But how am I supposed to do that? I don't want to kill anyone! I want to be good!_

 _"You're probably thinking that it's bad to eat flesh, right?" I jerked my head to look at her, wiping the drool quickly off my face before nodding slightly._

 _"From here, you'll go to Kaname's past. Ja ne, Akumu."_

 _"Akumu?" Akumu meant 'Bad Dream', whereas Yume meant 'Dream' in Japanese._

 _"Your new name! It suits you better than Yume!"_

 _"But-" I was suddenly on top of the pocket watch again. The pocket watch collapsed quickly and I fell. Or, we, as I should say. The crows were chasing after me. Instead of holding onto the watch, I just watched as everything fell as I was bellow it. Wait, why am I bellow it this time?_

 _I had no more time to think as I remembered where I was as I fell into a room. The crows and pocket watch were, once again, gone._

 _I recognized the room as the dining room of the hidden basement in the Kuran mansion. The Kurans were eating, more like slurping, Yakasoba noodles. They were laughing and joking about how sloppy they eat their foods. I looked at Kaname. I could feel that he was just slightly acting, yet was also having fun._

 _I'm glad he likes eating with them. I smiled as the memories continued in almost fast forward and slow motion at the same time._

 _Dreams are weird._

I woke up slowly as small lights made its way into my eyes. I wondered what it was until I looked to my right and saw that it was 15:31. It's not even the sunset. I saw Nini on the floor where I left her yesterday as I got up and off the bed. I didn't really know what I wanted to do, so I just unpacked my things.

Books filled the empty bookshelves. Pictures on few of the empty walls. Clothes in the empty closet. Stuffed animals on the empty bed. This will be my home. Or 'home'. The only person here that I would call my family is Takuma.

I went over to pick up Nini and looked at her. I paused for a moment. "Should I wake up Takuma?" She didn't move.

 _I'm not a Magic-Eight Ball._ I just stared at her with an empty face.

"I know."

 _Fine, I guess you can go wake up Takuma. And, by the way, it's not like I can stop you. You made me up because you were lonely, A-ku-mu._

I growled at the name. "I'm so insane."

* * *

I was at Takuma's door. I softly knocked just so he could hear me. He opened the door and saw me. "Ohiyo Guzaimasu, Hime-sama."

"Ohiyo." There was a long silence before he spoke up.

"Did you just wake up? You're still in your night gown." I looked down and saw that he was right.

"Oh..." There was another long pause.

"I came to ask if I could read manga with you." He looked surprised at my answer. I could imagine, since Ichiou and a lot of other people didn't appreciate him reading Manga. I could see why, since most people think that anime and manga is just shounen.

"You like Manga?"

"Half and half. I don't find very many manga at the Tsukiku library."

He gave a small 'Oh' and let me in to see his bed have ten volumes of D. Gray-Man.

I really like that manga and anime, though, sadly, not many people know about it, much less watch it.

"Since when did you stop looking so happy?" I almost couldn't hear him. Almost. I just shrugged.

"I like D. Gray-Man. It was the first manga I read." I picked up volume 1 and started reading.

"Really?! Me too!" I looked up at him and smiled half-heartedly.

For most of the day, we read all sorts of manga we had and talked sometimes while doing so, or shared theories about unfinished anime and manga.

* * *

I had just got done eating dinner with Ichiou and Takuma. I was heading back to my room for some rest. I was not excited to see Nini. Our first encounter made me feel even more lonely and depressed. She wasn't very good at making me feel not lonely.

As I got into my bed, it took me about 45 minutes to actually sleep, but it happened.

 _Dream_

 _I opened my eyes to see myself on top of the same silver pocket watch from last time. Nini was in the middle staring at me. She started to speak. I could almost hear the smile in her voice._

 _"Me and me together."_

* * *

 ** _Okay, so, I wanted to upload the second chapter. I was really excited to and I'm just really excited! Also, D. Gray-Man IS a great manga/anime. And I'm sorry that this one is short. Just so you know, I don't rush my chapters. I actually have a tablet that I just write on when I'm bored, then I send it to my email, copy and paste, blah blah blah, you don't ACTUALLY need to know that. And I put more information about the story on my, ummmm, page thing, I can't remember what it's called. Anyways, thank you SO much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
_**

 ** _Any positive or negative criticism is welcome, unless you're just being an idiot, I think you get what I mean if you read the author's note on the last chapter._**

 ** _I do NOT own Vampire Knight. I own only the words on the page/story and my OCs, Tsukiku Julia, Suzaku, and Yume/Nini._**


	3. To Lose and Find

_**Just to make sure, there will be some gore in here. This is the only time I'll warn anyone, 'cause you should read the ratings on things if you're sensitive. Also, I will update a chapter whenever I finish it. Which should be ATLEAST one every week. If one isn't uploaded, that either means that I am working hard on one chapter or I'm just busy with things.  
**_

* * *

I had been taking a rest in a chair in my room, curled up and fitting perfectly into the brown chair in my white and black dress with black socks. I woke up, though when I had finished seeing all of Kaname's past, up until just a few minutes ago. I saw that Rido had attacked and killed Haruka. Kaname destroyed him, and Juuri died turning Yuuki human. I'll bet Kaname is sad right now. Although, that's obvious without seeing him.

He had saved Yuuki from a Level E and then brought her to Kurosu Kaien's home. I'm worried about him. It ended after he left, but where will he go? And will he stay in Yuuki's life? He seemed so sad walking out of the house, so lonely, so rejected.

Like me.

...

I got up and ran out of the room. I knew here he was, if I could get to him in time, I could... I could... what could I do? I stopped running. I don't know, I could just figure it out on the way. I'll help him find somewhere. I'm sure a few nobles are after him and trying to take custody of him, so if I can get to him before anyone else...

I started to run again. Faster this time. As soon as I got to the door, I heard Ichiou's booming voice as I touched the handle.

"And just where are you going?" I just looked at him and stepped away from the door.

"That's right right, nowhere. Sen, please watch her." He turned to me after looking at Sen. "I'll be going out. Stay here, Hime-sama." I just nodded with a blank face. I had gotten much better at unemotional faces since that ordeal. Sometimes, I really feel no emotion.

He walked out the door and the 'slam' echoed throughout the mansion. "Hime-sama, please stay here." I only nodded. I walked up the light brown carpet to the stair railing that over looked the door. I wanted to see what he was doing. I waited and looked through the small black metal bars. I waited about an hour before the door opened. I saw Ichiou, and another small figure.

The person had a light blue coat and yellow scarf with brown pants and shoes. I looked at the face to see mahogany brown hair and brown eyes. I instantly realized who it was.

"Kuran... Kaname?" I was surprised he was here, but I guess that makes sense. I mean this is Ichiou!

"Ah, Hime-sama," Ichiou started to notice me. "Would you mind taking Kaname-sama to the spare room?" I gave him an odd look.

"' _The_ ' spare room?" Did he even know how many empty rooms there were in his own house? Well, they all have furniture, just no one uses them. Again, why do people need such big houses? Mansions?

He sighed as if I was the difficult one. "Hime-sama, there is a spare room next to yours and Takuma's. Please help him settle in, we will be having dinner in 30 minutes." I nod and walk down the stairs. Well, more like run.

I held my hand out to Kaname. "Kuran-sama, please follow me." He didn't take my hand, but only waited for me to go. I get that, I mean, I'm acting all hyper, and he knows nothing about me. Except that I was born from the Tsukikus, I'm a pureblood, and I live with Ichiou. Maybe he knows my age.

I sighed as I went up the stairs. Ichiou made his way to his office while I stopped to make sure. I turned back to Kaname. I know what I'm about to say will probably freak him the fuck out, but I know he'll keep a unemotional face. More like a mask.

I wish he wouldn't wear masks.

It's funny, if you think about it, I've known him for more than 10,000 years and I'm not even ten years old, and he knows almost nothing about me. Weird.

"It wasn't your fault, Kana-chan." I gave him a big, whole-hearted smile. I had secretly wanted to call him Kana-chan. I thought if I did, it would mean he's my friend, since friends always do that, right?

His eyes had widened for a split second. "Excuse me?" I only kept my smile.

"Haruka didn't die with regret, or cursing you for 'taking your first child'," I tried to put air quotes on 'taking your first child. He just looked at me, although I could tell he was trying to figure me out, or find any signs of an attack. I know him so well, I think.

"Kana-chan, I won't attack you."

My grin got wider, if that was even possible. "That's what all the attackers say, so why should I believe you?" My smile didn't drop.

"I know you won't believe me, but I've been having dreams of your past for a while, and I don't know why. But I saw Rido kill Haruka _. And_ Yuki getting taken to a hunter's home." His eyes had widened. I guess he did believe me.

It wasn't how I wanted him to find out how I know about him, but I couldn't hold it in, I'm just so happy I get to meet him!

"Y-You saw everything?" I nodded at him. He slowly put his head down. He must still think I'm the enemy.

I hugged him, which seemed to take him by surprise. I patted his head and stoked his back. "It's okay, you and me understand each other. Your parents and my parents abandoned us. We were both rejected for things we didn't have to do." I felt something wet drip onto my shoulder. Was he crying?

I pulled back to look at him. He was crying, though he looked like he didn't want to. Well, who wouldn't? Usually, when people cry, it's because of bad things. I always wondered how you could cry for bad and good things.

I started to pet his head. "It's okay, it's okay, Kana-chan." I felt his arms wrap around my back. "You don't have to be alone, it's okay Kana-chan. You can have me!" I pulled back again to look at him.

"Yume can be your friend!" His eyes widened as I smiled at him.

"W-Why would you want to be friends with me of you know all about me?"

"Kana-chan, this isn't like you, but I get why." I took both of his hands in my small, chubby fingers. "I like Kana-chan, you're sad and alone like me. I don't care how many lives you've taken. I still like Kana-chan." He kept staring at me, then he smiled. I almost wanted to laugh. I'm happy I can make him smile.

I almost forgot about his room. "Um... um... I'll show you to your room." He just smiled at me.

"I still don't know anything about you, Yume." I stopped and frowned.

"Why would you want to?" He frowned.

"Because you know everything about me."

"W-Well, seeing your past doesn't tell me everything."

"Friends aren't supposed to have secrets, right?" That sounded more like a question than trying to convince someone.

"Well, my only friend was Takuma-san. My whole life was the Tsukiku mansion. I spent most of my time in the library, and other times..." He looked at me with sympathy. "Don't look at me like that. It doesn't suit you. I get why they weren't really my parents, it happens to all purebloods, and how I disgraced them."

"Disgraced?" Oops. I guess I said something I shouldn't have. I could just show him the letter, so I don't have to say all of it. I slowly turned to him.

"I-I can show you after dinner, if you really want to know." He nodded and took my hand in his.

"You know about me, and yet you still want to be my friend. I feel.. sorta happy. You have a friendly aura around you. I… like you too." He smiled a smile I thought I would never see.

"O-Okay... It's funny, you've only known me for a few minutes, and yet you want to be my friend."

"I guess it's just an instinct that grows after a while." I smiled as we continued. This time, we held hands.

* * *

I giggled as I closed the door to my room. "Nini! Nini! Guess what?" He couldn't stop smirking like an idiot as I picked Nini up.

 _You became friends with Kaname? Met Kaname?_

"How'd you know?" She sighed as I picked up the letter off of my dresser behind a lamp and stuffed them in a small pocket at the side of my dress. Better to make sure I don't forget where it is, or it's gonna be a little awkward when Kaname gets here.

 _How many times do I have to tell you that I'm in your head?!_

"Can't a 5 year old forget?"

 _Mmmmmm..._ She just grumbled at me.

My started to hurt, and seconds later it was exploding. The best way to explain, is a nuclear bomb was going off 7 times per second in my head. I don't actually know much about nuclear bombs, though. I'm 5! I started to hold my head, I knelt down to the ground and squeezed my eyes shut, pushing as hard as I could as if that would make the pain go away.

My head was hurting to the beat of my heart, which might be going 100 miles an hour right now. The pain slowly subsided after nearly 5 minutes. Though it wasn't enough to stop me from hiccuping and sobbing.

I felt something warm run down my left cheek. I rubbed it off to pull back and see blood on my thumb and index finger. A mirror... A mirror... Where's a mirror? I looked threw a few of the drawers in the table next to my bed and found a small, black mirror in the second to last drawer.

I looked in the mirror and saw that my right eye was completely black, or at least, tried to see. My eye had no color besides black, now. No white, no brown. Blood was making its way to my chin from my eye, and some of the blood was almost splattered from me rubbing my face while holding my head in pure agony.

Though my head was still throbbing, it was somewhat bearable.

I put the mirror down and jerked my head towards Nini, but started falling and caught myself on the bed. What was that? I looked up at Nini, but she was very, very blurry, and I saw two of her! One was a lot more see-through than the other, and obviously fake. Normal vision isn't supposed to do that, right? Well, not unless you stick your finger under your eye. I used to do that when I was bored all the time.

Now that I kind of focus more, I can 'see' that everything that I don't focus my vision in seems more warped. What's happening to me? My right eye has just messed everything up!

 _Maybe... it was the human eye that messed it up._

"The... The h-human eye?" I was stuttering with the pain and horrible vision I currently had.

 _Does that other eye look human to you?_ I just groaned. More like a hiss/whimper.

"Well if that's true, can't I just get rid of the human one?" I don't think there would be any way to fix by this doing anything else. Especially since I don't know exactly what caused it. I think it might be my body evolving or something. If that's correct, then maybe my human eye will eventually turn, too. But if it's not turning now, that might mean it will turn much later than tomorrow or something. And I can't walk around with this kind of vision! Much less literally walk!

 _But, if you get rid of the human eye, it might not regenerate._

"And if it does, it will probably be human and still mess up my vision."

There was a few minutes of silence while I thought about what might happen if I somehow got rid of the eye.

 _You can use a knife to get rid of the eye. Just make sure you wrap it up in some napkin or something like that, make sure it's not noticeable._

"Where would I get a knife?"

 _The kitchen._ I nearly face palmed. Duh.

"O-Okay. I'll be back, then."

There were two kitchens in the house, luckily. They had and empty room near the dining hall, so they made a kitchen there and left the other kitchen, untouched. So there should be a knife there.

Wow. A 5 year old making their way to a kitchen to cut their eye out. I wonder what sort of punishment normal human parents would make up for their child.

Julia told me I have the mind of an 8 year old. I guess it makes sense. Pureblood vampires and Level B vampires, the vampires with only one power per clan and are only three quarters vampire, the rest human, are usually more advanced than normal humans and and Level C vampires, vampires that are most common, used as servants, have no powers, and are half human half vampire.

I wonder if you can consider a Level D vampire, a vampire, since they were originally human. Level D's aren't advanced at all, and are turned by the only thing that can turn them, Purebloods, or Level A vampires. They have many powers and have senses that are more advanced than that of a human's. They can turn humans to vampires, but after a while, the Level D's turn to Level E's, meaning end. They are blood thirsty and are the sole purpose of the Hunter's association.

* * *

I opened the door and noticed that my headache was gone. Maybe that will make it easier to walk.

I finally arrived at the kitchen. I took a few wrong turns, but I eventually got here. I slowly opened the door and looked to see if anyone was here. A good thing about what I was about to do was that the kitchen had walls that could stop a scent from getting to a vampire. A pureblood might be able to smell it if it's strong enough.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I had made upsurge no maids or butlers noticed or followed me. I walked around the kitchen. The kitchen had a metal table in the middle with two big stoves and lots of cabinets and fewer drawers. I saw a container with 8 big kitchen knives. I grabbed one and took a breath. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding.

I may have sounded confident, but vampires can lie! It's not like being immortal blocks pain or anything! I took another deep breath.

I shut my mouth and bit my lip as the knife started to dive under my eyeball. It hurt, a lot, but I still tried to keep my mouth shut I just realized something.

Do I have to stab a fork into my eyeball, too?

No, no! What am I thinking? I can just use my hand.

My hand slowly made it's way to the knife and on top of the eyeball. My eyeball and lids were automatically twitching to close. I couldn't really stop it.

"A-h, ah, ahhaah..." I was making odd noises as the pain continued and gradually got worse. My hand finally reached the end of the eyeball. The only bad part is the cord that connects the eye.

"Here goes... ngggh... nothing..." My hand had ripped the eyeball from the cord, and my vision was now just very, very, very blurry. It wasn't much of an improvement, but I think it will heal. I started to slightly squish the eyeball to make room for my fingers and the eyeball. The knife slid out as my free pulled back.

The pain was worse now, and I was sobbing and whimpering for the second time today. Anyone who was experiencing the same things probably would to. But I'm just a 5 year old.

My eyelids were now twitching like mad. It must be the nerves or something, how annoying. It's hard to keep one 'eye' closed without the other squinting.

I held my free hand to my eyelids, trying to stop my eye from twitching.

"How annoying." Then, I felt my hand slightly heat up, and I started to feel a wild, burning sensation on my eye.

"A-Ah-!" I bit my lip to help stop my sudden screaming as I pulled my hand back. It was now covered in peeled skin and blood, behind it was a small orange that soon faded. I reached my hand slowly to my now burnt eye, lightly putting my index finger on it. I was whimpering, but I didn't really feel much. It was closed.

I brought my hand down and looked to the eyeball in my hand. It was now squished as I had unconsciously been squeezing my palm. I opened my fingers and looked around the room to look for some sort of cloth to wrap it in. I found a towel on the counter and grabbed it. I put my hand on top and wiped most of it off.

I think this experience nearly traumatized me. It was and is painful, and my heart is beating so very fast and my eyes are open as my lips are parted, nearly gasping for air. I heard the door open as recognizable footsteps entered the room. I jerked my head towards the door to see Kaname standing there with a surprised expression on his face. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"Ka... Kaname?" I addressed him by his full name.

"Yume, what are you doing?!" He ran over to me and looked at my eyes. "What's wrong with your eye?" Tears started to make their way down my face.

"I... I... My eye... it just suddenly changed and... my vision... it just... so I..." I didn't really know what to say. I didn't expect him here. "Why are you here?" Was he... scared?

"I faintly smelled your blood, and I was looking for you, when I heard your voice in here." I didn't think he would smell the blood. He glanced over at the towel and knife, then at my hand.

"You took it out, didn't you?" I only nodded. He sighed and then spoke. "I'm glad."

I was stunned. "W-What? Why?" He smiled and hugged me.

"When I smelled your blood, I thought something bad had happened. For me to be able to smell just a scratch would be nearly impossible because I am just a child, undeveloped." I was finally starting to understand. "So I thought... that you had done something to yourself..."

With all that was going on, I understood why he would think that. I started to cry into his shoulder. He just held me, rubbing my back and patting my head, consoling me. Everything had been happening so fast, and there was nothing I could do to stop that. I had been losing so many good things in life, but I had found something, happiness. Being able to have Kaname here and comfort me while I vented out all my stress was nice.

I never even noticed the letter.

"S-So much... has happened..." I squeezed his clothing tighter.

"Thank you, Kaname."

* * *

 _ **I quite like this chapter. Writing the 'taking of the eyeball' part was pretty fun, I think. I know, I'm weird. I'd also like to thank the first two reviews, Nightly Rowen tree. I'm glad you like this, but more importantly...**_

 _ **D. GRAY-MAN'S AWESOME!**_

 _ **Ahem... sorry. Wrong story. Anyways, I hope this was a good chapter. Now you might have an idea that I won't hold back on making it less bloody. That was what I thought was the problem with Vampire Knight. It was WAAAAAY to dramatic. The most epic scene was the Level E in episode three or something. the most blood was when Kaname killed Shizuka. Shizuka is my one of favorite characters, but she didn't give off the feeling of 'insane'. Rido did, which is why he's cool, too. I also don't get why people like Zero so friggin much! He's just so annoying. And very very very very very racist. All those Zero fangrirls who might say something like 'don't kill the black people, white people'! and then like Zero. Zero is way to troubled when his parents died, 'cause he can't just say all vampires are evil UNLESS I know them. He loves Yuuki, right? Idiots. Anyways, sorry about that, it's so annoying. As well as Yuuki. So thank you so much for reading. I hope it was good.**_

 _ **Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome. Unless it's stupid, blah blah blah, you know what mean!**_

 _ **I do NOT own Vampire Knight, only the words on the page/story and my OCs, Tsukiku Julia, Suzaku, and Yume/the devil Nini.**_

 _ **Oh, and I also wanted to tell you, I have made up a good story about a Shizuka, OC for when this is over. I really, REALLY like the idea of this one, so when it comes out, if you and I remember, please give it a chance. I don't have to look on the internet to know there aren't many stories like that.**_

 _ **And it's all ZeKi's fault :(**_


	4. Baths and Secrets

I felt so safe, so secure, so warm in Kaname's arms. He was taking me to my room to help clean me up. We hadn't said a word to each other since he put me in his arms. Thought, it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence that no one wanted to break.

When we arrived at my room, Kaname opened the door slightly with his foot and the rest with his shoulder. I snuggled closer into his chest.

He looked around the room for something. What was he looking for? I realized it was the bathroom when he walked towards a dark room that was hard to see what was inside. When I had first unpacked my things, I had thought I had no bathroom, since I didn't in the Tsukiku mansion.

He walked in and searched for the light switch as h set me down in a chair next to the sink. He turned on the light and looked back at me with a small smile.

"I'm going to get you extra cloths, okay?" I nodded at him with a small smile of my own. He walked out of the room, slightly closing the door behind him. I looked around the room, trying to notice any differences in my vision. I noticed that my field of vision was a bit wider, like I still had two eyes only one of them was... better. I could focus more easily, I guess, and everything looked much, much more sharper.

I actually quite like this new eye.

The bathroom I was currently sitting in had a sink and and extra space on the counters. There's a door that leads to a toilet across the sink. It wasn't a small or big space in the middle, just kind of medium. Further into the room, there was a shower that could fit three people and a big bath that might fit two. I'm starting to think this room wasn't made for a child.

Kaname came back with a small, light green nightgown. He started to fill the bath and test the temperature, while I just sat there and watched him. The whole time, he held a smile.

"Is the water alright?" I got up from the chair and stuck my hand in it. I slowly nodded. "Would be alright if I bathed you?" I looked back at him, a little surprised.

"Are you... alright with it?" He chuckled.

I grumbled at him. "What's so funny?"

"It's just, you're so cute when you blush." I I grumbled again. "I used to always bath Yuuki…" His smile dropped and his eyes looked downcast. "Back at the Kuran mansion." Maybe I misunderstood, maybe it wasn't acting.

I went over to pat his head. I smiled at him, wide and bright, just like I did when I first 'met' him. "It's okay, Kana-chan." He looked back at me.

"Thank you." He moved closer and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a while until he spoke up. "Do you want me to help you undress?" I shook my head and took my clothes off. He helped me into the shower and grabbed the shower thing. I don't really know much about these things. Oh! It's a shower head!

He took the shower head and got my hair wet. It was cold, but after a bit, it started to feel warm. He grabbed a bar of soap from somewhere and washed my body. That was my favorite soap, it smelled like roses.

After he washed my body, he took the shower head and rinsed all the soap off.

"This may hurt a little." I just nodded my head. He lifted the small pieces of hair that were barely covering the now burnt eyelids. It didn't really hurt, it was just warm. I was so lost in thought, it took me a while to notice anything until he turned off the shower head and put it in its rightful place, the holding thingy.

"Yume, may I look at your eye?" I was wondering which one, but I nodded and he started to look at the burnt eyelids. His eyes looked down after a few minutes. His hair was cover his eyes.

"What's wrong, Kana-chan?"

"You're burns... they won't heal." Is that what he's worried about? I smiled at him.

"I don't mind, really. I can just grow out my hair so it covers it, if it's really that much of a bother."

"It's not a bother. But, I don't want the other vampires to take it as a weakness." That's true. The council was made up of a bunch of idiots. It's all lust for power.

"I don't mind. I have Kana-chan to protect me." I beamed at him and hugged him, even if I got him wet. I looked up to see him smiling as he hugged me.

"We should wash your hair." I climbed into the bath and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He took it from me and started to wash my hair. Eventually, he got to the conditioner and rinsed all of the soap out of my hair. He helped me out of the bathtub and pulled the plug. He helped me dress into the nightgown and grabbed a brush.

"Thank you... for helping me. Well, more like washing me." He chuckled.

"It's fun washing you. It's like washing my own little sister."

"I can be your little sister."

He looked up, as if in thought. "But not all siblings are friends. We should just be friends." I looked up to. I don't know why it was a natural instinct to look up. I knew why he said that. He wasn't saying it, but he was talking about Rido. Of course there's other people, but right now we're being specific. Even if it wasn't really important.

After a few minutes, he started t brush my hair as I looked in a mirror. I was looking at my eye and eyelids. I wonder why my eye chose to be black? Whenever vampires are hungry or use their powers, or just 'cause they want to, their eyes turn red, so does that mean my eye will be just red instead of black, or something else?

And was Kaname right? Will it ever heal?

"Your hair is so soft, like silk." I looked at him in the mirror.

"That's what Takuma said." He looked at me through the mirror, but he didn't stop using the brush. My hair was already free of knots, and it's in order, so I don't know why he keeps brushing. "What does silk feel like?"

He looked a bit surprised, but only for a split second. I'm glad, that around me, at least sometimes he shows how he feels through his expressions. "Well, it feels... soft."

"Soft how?" He looked a little lost. He gave me no answer. I just gave up and sighed.

After he was done brushing my hair, he helped me into bed.

"Well, good night, Yume." He stroked my head and started to walk away until I grabbed his wrist. I'm sure I was blushing like hell.

"Um... can you please... um... stay with me tonight?" His eyes were wide for a second until his face slowly formed the most beautiful smile, ever.

"Sure." He nodded. He got under the covers and I stuffed my head into his chest as his arm wrapped around my head, I held his hand with mine that wasn't sandwiched in between us. "Goodnight, Yume." For once, it didn't take long for me to sleep. I fell asleep, warm and safe, happy and comfortable

 _Dream_

 _I opened my eyes to see myself standing on the edge of the clock and Nini in the middle (as usual). "Hi, Nini."_

 _She didn't say anything._

 _"Nini?"_

 _She looked up at me, and before I knew it, she was on top of my face._

 _I gasped. "Ni... ni?"_

 _She spoke. "What are you doing? I told you to cut out your damn eyeball, not go chat up Kuran Kaname?" I was scared, but I realized that it's still a dream. I gathered my courage and tried to talk._

 _"A-Are you still thinking about t-the whole loneliness thing? I don't need you if I have Kaname." She laughed, a laughter that I absolutely hate._

 _"Kaname won't like you once he reads that letter. He'll go and make sure Ichiou has no custody of him, he'll go and live in the Kuran mansion. He'll hate you. And then you'll realize you HAVE only me." She gripped my head._

 _I started to cry. "N-No he won't."_

 _"Oh? Then why are you so scared of him finding out?"_

 _"I don't know..." She chuckled._

 _"You're scared of him finding out that you have to kill a human for food." I do. "You're scared because he likes humans. Much, much more than vampires." That's true._

 _"You're scared that he'll leave you for Yuuki because she's human now."_

 _"I am!"_

 _"I am..." She was right. And after that, I'll be all alone. I'll have to hear Nini's voice of 'comfort', I'll have to live with being hated by other vampires because I'm a weak pureblood who can't continue the line, who's supposed to just watch as everything played out. I'm immortal, and I can't reproduce, so what do I do? Just kill? I don't want to._

 _I don't want to..._

 _"But you'll have to." I shook my head furiously, throwing off Nini._

 _"I don't want to! That means I won't!" I collapsed to the ground, hitting the glass with my weak fist, as if it will help me._

 _"How about this, I can he make sure Kaname doesn't find out."_

 _I looked up at her. What does she want?_

 _"What?"_

 _She sat up to her original position. "Listen closely..."_

I sat up in bed p, rubbing my eyes from just waking up. I yawned and looked over next to me. Kaname wasn't there. I looked to the other side of me, seeing it was already 18:00. I guess he already woke up.

...

This silence...

I hate it.

I pulled back the covers and got out of bed quickly.

I'm not up for today.

I was going back to my room after 'afternoon' tea with Ichiou. I hadn't seen Kaname since last night. I wonder where he is? Well, I guess I was the who was avoiding him.

Kaname... I still hope he's alright.

Before this, I hadn't come to breakfast or dinner, so they forced me to come have tea. Why are they so worried if I'm supposed to be a disgrace? I sighed. Well, just because I can't reproduce purebloods doesn't mean I can't give 'em blood. Again, idiots. They're always the leader figures.

I made it to my room and opened the door. I was ready for a nap, even if I had slept in. I rubbed my eye and closed the door, with my eyes slightly closed, until I heard a voice.

"Yume?" I gasped, my eyes widening. Why was he here? Of all people why is Kaname here?

"K-Ka... Kaname? What are you doing here?" I was surprised until I looked into his hands, and found my answer.

He had read the letter!

* * *

 _ **So, new chapter! I know it's short, but I'm uploading 5 after anyways, so... yeah. And I'm working on one chapter of the Shizuka, OC one, but only one chapter, and then if people like it, I'll continue it. Also, I know that the way I write might not fit Kaname's personality so it might not seem like him. I'm not perfect, or Matsuri if you haven't noticed, so pleased don't hate me for that. And, I might write D. Gray-Man Fanfiction. But there's no reason to ruin the masterpiece that is D. Gray-Man! I think I said that somewhere but I don't remember where. Oh well! And I really need to stop 'talking' so much about other anime. Sorry. That's how otakus work.**_

 _ **Well... is it good?**_

 _ **I do NOT own Vampire Knight, only my OCs Tsukiku Julia, Suzaku and Yume/Nini.**_


	5. What Binds Us

"..." Noting came from him. Why hadn't I put the letter in the drawers of clothes or something?! Now he's read the whole thing, no doubt about that. I snatched the letter right out of his hand and ripped it in half, and half, and half again, until it was nothing but little white spots on the ground.

I was so scared right now. My heart was pounding against my chest, like some angry neighbor that just had your dog 'do its business' on their lawn. Where did that come from?

"Kaname..." I paused, tears escaping my eyes. "Why... Why did you read i-it?" He just looked down, without answering as I collapsed to the floor, sobbing so loudly that I'm sure the whole household could hear. But I don't care! I just wanna let it out...

"Why did you look at it?! Why?!" I kept sobbing as he looked at me, wide-eyed. I'm sure that's a look of disgust.

I just don't know what to do.

"I'm sorry." I stopped crying and slowly looked up.

"Eh?" What was he talking about? What did he have to be sorry for? "I should be the one apologizing."

He laughed bitterly. "I had been making you worry that you would be left alone by me, and yet I never knew." He kneeled down and hugged me tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry. It'll be okay. I won't ever leave you." I started to cry again, but because I was happy. One of my biggest fears in life, has now been lifted.

"D-Does this mean... (hick)... no more secrets?" He looked at me and nodded. I saw the few tears running down his cheek.

"Yes..." He smiled a little. I'm scared to tell him this... the one thing most people would find horrible and want to run away from you... because you're insane.

"Then... can I tell you something?" He nodded. "Promise not to hate me, or feel disgust?" He sighed.

"Yume, you could kill a thousand people and I wouldn't mind." I was still wary.

"Then... I... kinda talk to myself..."

He looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

 _Oh come one..._ What? NiNi?!

 _Well, duh. Just so you know, you shouldn't tell about me. He might hate you._

"He... He won't hate me... he said so!" Oops I didn't mean to say that aloud.

"Yume, are you alright?" I looked up at him, and then at the most interesting of things...

The ceiling.

 _Pun intended!_

Nini... that's not a pun.

 _Oh._

Anyways... I sighed. "Kaname... I... Before you came here... I kinda mighta... createdafigmantofmyimaginationandithauntsmeinmyrabhitandmakesmedeppressedandIdon'tknowhowtogetridofit'causeI' 'thateme!" Wow, new record for talking so fast.

He just stared at me with more wide eyes. "Is that why you ignored me? Why you cut out your eye?" I buried my face into his chest.

"Only why I ignored you. She said if I ignored you, you wouldn't leave 'cause Kana-chan would want to know why." He stared at me.

"Just ignore her."

"But I can't! It's hard to ignore her... She bully's me if I do something she doesn't want." He looked up at Nini.

"Nini... right? Takuma-kun had told me your name." Oh, that's right. A few days ago, me and Takuma were reading more manga in the early morning, and. I told him what Nini's name was.

 _Eh?_

He turned back to me. "Yume, I'll only do it if you want me to, but there's a possibility that I'll be able to hear Nini if you let me drink a little bit of your blood." I looked up at him and nodded. I don't really care if it's just some silly attempt to get my blood. He's had it since he said he wouldn't leave me.

Even if he's lying, I'm happy that he gave mine moment of happiness, of some sort of ignorance. "Are you sure?" I nodded again. "If I drink your blood, we might be bound in some way, one: because you don't drink blood and two: because this is the first time anyone's ever drank from you." I nodded again and held out my wrist to him. He seemed reluctant, not because it's annoying, but because it might... hurt me?

He outstretched his small fangs and lightly licked my wrist to lessen the pain, find the vain (or so I'm told) and bit into my wrist lightly. It didn't hurt so much as I thought it would. Maybe because I trust him. I don't know that much between the exchanges of blood except that there's blood involved. He chuckled lightly and pulled out.

He pinched my cheek and winked. "Is that how you always think?" I blushed slightly.

 _Blaaaah blaaaah bloooooo. Mic. (Microphone?) check, 1, 2, 3._ He pulled away from me slightly and looked at Nini. "So you're Nini?"

I can imagine her nodding. _That's correct, and you're the guy who stole my little Akumu away._

"Akumu?"

 _It's the greatest name that fits her, thief._ She mumbled on the last part. _After all, her life is all a 'bad dream' and she wishes to wake up, but to what? I believe this is the dramatic bullying part. And she is SUPPOSED to yell out, 'Nini, Nini!' and I come and tell her that the only one that'll ever want her is me! Not you, Kuran Kaname!_

I tugged on his sleeve. "She seriously bully's you?" He smiled."Don't let her get to you, okay? I'll be here now, so you can just come to me whenever she's mean. You can't really get rid of something like her, but I'm sure you can get through it." I nodded and slightly cried into his chest again.

He patted my head while he stroked my back and buried his face into my hair. "B-But... what about my dreams? She's always there, too!" I pulled back and looked at me.

"Then you'll wake up and I'll comfort you. I'll do the best I can." I wondered if I could just destroy the rabbit. But then she might just be in my head or move on to something else.

"Wait, does that mean you can read my mind?" He shook his head.

"No. But if I use my powers just right and use the 'bond' we have, I can access a part of your mind, that being Nini." I just looked at him, still a bit confused. He sighed. "Think of it like opening a portal, but only opening a part where you can only hear."

"Ooooh." He nodded his head in triumph. "But doesn't that mean you have to concentrate all the time?" If it means draining energy, I don't want him to do that for me.

"No, just barely. After a few weeks, a can get used to the feeling." I looked at him sadly.

"Please don't drain your energy for me." He nodded his head.

"Okay, but only 'cause you asked." I smiled at him and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you!"

I was in Kaname's room today. I wanted to sleep in his bed tonight, and maybe it will help with 'Operation Nini'. Or at least, that's what I called it. It wasn't named for a specific thing, just anything that had to do with Nini. And it's more of one sided thing. Kaname doesn't believe in Operation Nini, or kind of. He still believes in Nini, obviously.

"Ne, Kaname?" He looked up tiredly from his position of stuffing his head into my small chest. I was wearing a black nightgown with a white ribbon and Kaname had a black shirt and shorts on.

"Mmmmm... What?" I wouldn't say it sounded harsh, more like 'Make this quick, I'm sleepy as hell.' I giggled.

Then I got a bit more serious as I stroked his head. "What would you do... if I really did attack a human? Or if I attacked Yuki or someone else important to you?" He gave me hard, straight look.

"Yume, I won't ever hate you. If you attack Yuki, I will have to forgive you, because it's not your fault, you don't want to suffer. Is it so bad to take the closest thing to you that will relieve that pain? Bloodlust exists to help survive. It ups our strength, because no one wants to truly die. No one. It's natural u instinct to want to live." I started to cry a bit.

"Then why do humans hate us so much? Why are we hated by vampire hunters? I don't want to be hated! I don't want to be such a monster! I don't want..." I started to calm down a bit as Kaname held my head and stroked my back.

"Shhh, it's all right." I continued to cry.

"I don't want... to have to watch... all that bloodshed." His eyes widened slightly, I could feel it on my head. "I don't want to be alone... I don't everyone else to die! If I'm immortal, then everyone else will leave me! I don't want to be alone! I want to have friends that love me, I don't want to be hunted!"

His eyes were closed. He held me tighter. "I told you... I promised I wouldn't leave you alone, no matter what." I know that, but...

Everything has to die...

But I'm not everything.

"Please believe me. I know that you think that every pureblood dies, falls into depression, but I won't. I promise! I don't need to have any other friend if I have you."

I stopped crying. "O-... Okay. I believe you. I..." I don't know if I want to say what's next.

"Yume."

"Hmmmm?" I wiped the tears off my face.

"Please don't cry." I nodded as he buried his face into my chest.

"Kana-chan?" He grumbled and looked up again. I chuckled. "I feel like we act as lovers." He just stared at me and put his face in my chest again.

"I don't really care if it's friends or lovers, just as long as we're together." I nodded.

...

"Kana-chan?" He bolted up and almost yelled, but I kept a straight face.

"WHAAAAAT?!" I smiled at him and put my hand on his head.

"Good night."

He sighed and just laid down again.

"Good night, Yume."

I smiled to myself as we both went into a peaceful sleep.

 _Dream_

 _I opened my eyes to see myself back at the clock. I walked to the middle to see Nini mumbling to herself. She jerked up her head._

 _"Why did you allow him to capture you, Akuuuuuumuuuuuu!" She jumped on my legs and crawled to my back opi look at her in unison._

 _"W-What? Captu-"_

 _She cut me off. "You let him drink your God damned blood, idiot!" She smacked me and I fell to the ground. I didn't know stuffed animals could slap and actually make the 'slap' sound. This is a dream, I guess._

 _"You created me for a reason, now don't just abandon me!" I stayed silent on the glass._

 _"I hate you!" She chuckled darkly._

 _"Idiot." She walked to the edge of clock. "You are me" she jumped off and after a few minutes, I felt a pain. The worst pain ever. My heart had stopped beating, my mind was barely just working. I couldn't see anything. I screamed out, but the problem was that I didn't know how. I felt no mouth, no legs, no head, no chest, no arms. I felt my body slowly and painfully reforming. I wanted to scream, but there was no breath. I looked around, eyes open more than they should and saw blood._

 _Blood was everywhere. I could no longer see the black hands of the clock, or the numbers that showed the fake time. Just red, along with chunks of my body in every direction. I felt something under me. It was squishy, liked chopped up jello._

 _I rolled of groaning in pain with my mouth open, still trying to scream._

 _I looked to where I was before. There was more red, but there was no bits and pieces of chunks that were my flesh, it was my whole body, minus an arm. I could still feel the slow reformations of my body. Now I understand._

 _'You are me.' It played over and over in my mind. It can't happen in real life, but in my dreams, Nini can hurt herself, and since we're one person, it affects me, too. But I wonder why it didn't do anything when he always fall._

 _I heard Nini's voice. "Its something that's supposed to happen, it's 'programmed' to not hurt."_

 _I guess that makes sense. "Ow..." It's still really, really hurts, but I'm afraid to scream, now._

 _The clock started to fall again, and I was sent into another dream. But this one was odd. In the past few weeks, I had been having only dreams about the clock, but now I was in a beautiful field in a dead tree with a whole bunch of crows. I kind wanted to wave at them, but they knew I was saying 'hi' right now. They all turned to me and the a few flew down to the ground._

 _I tried to move my arms, but it felt odd. I looked over and saw a wing._

 _..._

 _So I'm a crow now? I used to have these dreams a lot when I was a kid, only we were never in a tree, only on the ground in this white landscape. I like this one more, though. I looked around and saw a long brown haired man, he looked a lot like Kaname from behind._

 _Oh, wait that is Kaname. What was annoying about this body, was that it was harder to see, though I could still look straight forward. I already knew how to fly, slow I flew over and landed on his shoulder, I tried to speak but forgot I couldn't. He just stared at me for a bit, then smiled._

 _"Yume, it's you." How'd he know it's me? Ya know, one weird thing about my dreams is that they always feel like this actually happened, like real life. That's not supposed to happen, from what I know. I guess I'm just weird. Again, no wonder my names Yume._

 _"It must've been the blood that did it. Or me, I don't really know. "He held his arm out in front of me, and I took it as an invitation as 'hop on'. He started to walk somewhere, like he knew his way around._

 _"This is where I was when I 'died'. I saw from your blood that you never saw that part of... 'life'..." That's true. And vampires can see what someone is thinking by drinking their blood, but it differs with each rank. For example, Level E's would see nothing, Level D's could see small feelings if they had enough and concentrated hard enough, Level C's could see feelings clearly, Level B's could sometimes see memories if they concentrate and drunk enough, and can clearly see feelings, and purebloods could see almost everything, such as current thoughts, feelings, memories, etcetera. But pureblodds can also put up barrier type things to help protect those things._

 _He stopped walking and I saw a small empty patch of grass where we were standing. "This is where I usually slept. I had dreamless 'dreams' inside a dream. I didn't do much here, there wasn't anything to do." He laid down and put me on his chest. It was nice to lay in, for in the dream he was in his older form, so he was much bigger than a 7 year old. "Good night, Yume."_

 _He had a small hand resting on top of my back and wing, as we both fell into a 'sleep', fast._

* * *

 ** _Okay, as most of you may know, I'm uploading this right after 4. Hope it's good. And I don't know if I really wanna put romance into it. Right now, there basically just good friends. What would you do if you found someone that was most like you? And if you need an example, watch Ouran High Shool Host Club or something like that, the twins have a pretty solid relationship, but they're not lovers. That's what this is right now. Now. I still don't know if I want to put romance, as said before. Also, more of the horror things will come in at Cross Academy, because high school seems to be the most eventful time in life, and I'm just following anime.  
_**

 ** _Oh, oh! I just thought of a good D. Gray-Man Fanfiction! I am sooooo writing it! Ugh... Damnit! I don't mean to keep talking about it, gomen 'na!_**


	6. New Manga

_Nearly 2 years later_

 _Yeah. Nearly._

One year has past since I had met Kaname, but not much has happened. Well, not much as in 'nothing out of the ordinary'. Nini has been quite active, and I hate it. I've taken a habit to sleeping in the same bed as Kaname.

Actually, I almost always have to sleep close to him. Ever since my left eye had been destroyed, I have been emotionally sensitive with Nini, and almost always gave into her taunting. I woke up by jerking my body up from bed, or wherever my I was resting, and my cheeks turned into my own personal Nachi Falls, but that was at the first few months.

Luckily, after that stage, the only thing that happened was my eyes opened as far as they could and few tears escaped as I gasped for air. I'm still at that stage.

"Hime-sama?" My train of thought had ended as Takuma called my... 'name'. I was currently in the garden with Takuma and Kaname. We had just finished lunch with Ichiou and Takuma was reading manga and talking to Kaname and me about manga, at the same time.

"Ah, yes?" He looked up from his manga and his emerald eyes trained on my one black eye. Kaname was looking at me as well.

"You spaced out. I had to call you more than once." Really? I didn't know I could be out of it. Or, at least, that out of it. Most of that just happened in books and anime.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I do that." Wait, that was stupid answer. 'I guess I do that'? I just did it, of course I- ... Never mind.

"Um... I was going to ask if you wanted to read the new manga I got." New manga? I wonder what it is! Maybe I can read it with Kaname and he'll actually be interested instead of having an annoyed look.

I nodded. I could still 'feel' Kaname looking at me. "Sure! What's it about?"

He smiled widely, as usual. "You'll have to read to find out." I looked over to see Kaname looking in the opposite direction now, at a rose bush. All the roses were smooth and unbruised, of course, except one. It was wilted, it's once beautiful red petals and calming sent are now replaced by an unmistakable brown color that was spread to the middle. If the flower was touched, it most certainly would break. Every beauty has to die.

In my opinion, it wasn't black or grey that meant 'death', but the brown on the wilted rose. It seems to happen to everything. Like when Kaname was awakened, his skin was that same, exact color.

"Ne, Kaname, would you read it with me? The manga." Takuma handed me the book, but I kept my gaze on Kaname. He looked back at me, his mask as thick as ever.

But I could see through it.

He nodded. "Yume, we should go back inside. It looks like it might rain, and it's getting colder." I smiled

"Okay." I gathered the 5 volumes of manga that Takuma handed me and sat up.

"Aw, leaving already?"

"Yes. Me and Kaname are going to read manga, right?" I looked over at Kaname, who was watching us as I sat up and pushed in the metal chair to the small table. We were under a patio. It had several small tables and one big table near the right side, or 'right' from my angle.

"Ever since Kaname came to live here, you both have almost never left each other's side." His smile wavered. "I wonder what happened." It was silent for a moment, until I walked up to Takuma and enveloped him in my arms. "Yume?" I smiled at him and patted his head as I pulled away.

"I just get along with him well." I looked back at Kaname and saw him smiling. It was small, but it was true.

"Well, go ahead and tell me what you think of the manga." He waved at us as we departed for my room.

* * *

I opened the door to my room and heard Nini humming some weird tune. She's been doing that for a while, and I don't think it's a song I've heard before. I just ignored her as we walked in.

Kaname spoke. "Nini, stop humming, it's annoying."

 _Why should I listen to you, thief?_ He sighed heavily. _You stole my precious girl from me, so I'll do the exact opposite of what you say. Humph._

Wow. No wonder she's so childish, she's me. I think it took a bit to long for me to figure it out.

"Nini, if you say that you want to be the only person there for her, take away all her loneliness, why do you hurt her so much?" He balled his fists up. A few weeks into our 'blood bond' (Well, not really since I didn't drink his blood. Much less any blood), Kaname had started tearing up Nini, mostly just wripping her arms and head off. But after that, she talked to me only in my head when I was awake, and not the bunny, so we ended up fixing her every time. She's got sloppy stitches on every limb she has now.

Kaname thinks it has something to do with how everyone knows that tearing someone's head off kills them, so if something we create that isn't real has something like their head torn off, we're used to thinking that they're dead, so we would hear their voices in our heads. Well, our voices in our heads.

But for some reason, Kaname can't hear that. He also thinks that's because when I first created Nini, I put her into a stuffed rabbit, something everyone could see. But using his powers to tap into my mind along with blood to strengthen that, he can know what I'm feeling, and because I'm projecting Nini's voice outward at everyone, like yelling, instead of having a voice in my head. Anyone can hear it if I had a sort of bond with them, like Kaname.

He says that because Kaname is a pureblood, like me, that strengthens the bond even more, but because I'm so different from a normal pureblood, to hear Nini, you have to be a pureblood. Kaname's really good and spot on with theories.

No wonder he's a scientist, er, whatever he is.

 _That's her problem, not mine. She can't even control her emotions, and if she can't, that's where I come into the picture. If she cries, I'm mad. If she's mad, I'm more mad. Everything she does affects what I do._

He scoffed. "You may be a part of Yume, but that doesn't mean I'll give you the same respect I give her. Everyone has what other people would call a bad side, she just happened copy and paste that part of her onto her stuffed bunny."

I grabbed his sleeve with my free hand. "Kaname, can we not argue? Please, let's just read..." I looked down at the books in my hand. In big words read Tokyo Ghoul. "Tokyo Ghoul." His mouth was slightly agape, but it closed into a small smile and he nodded.

I smiled brightly at him. I looked over at Nini after I set the manga down on my bed. "Nini, you get to go the special place."

 _Eh?_

"The bathroom!" I picked her up and felt like she was struggling, almost.

 _Oi! Oi! I don't wanna go in the bathroom! I wanna keep to talking to the little bastard over there!_

"Too bad!" I threw her at the shower wall and quickly closed the door.

I leaned my back on the door and sighed lightly. After my little break, I looked over at Kaname who had picked up volume 1 of Tokyo Ghoul.

"So, should we start reading?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!"

After about an hour of reading 5 volumes and talking about it, I got a little nervous. It was about ghouls who were kind of like vampires, but they ate human flesh. Anyone in my position would feel the same way if you were reading a book about almost cannibalism with your bestestestest friend who was the only person who knew about you being an almost cannibal. And yes, he is my bestestestest friend!

After we finished, Kaname spoke up. "Yume, this manga gives me idea."

I looked up at him. Currently, Kaname was lying on his back while I rested my head on his stomach, twirling my hair around my finger.

"What kind of an idea?" Kaname, what do up you have up your sleeve?

He put his right hand on my head and started to pet me. Hmmm, maybe my hair really is that soft.

"I had an idea about what you would eat in the… near future." He stopped petting. It was a sort of sensitive subject. He kept saying that he would never call it my eating problem because it's no problem for him. But I would argue back with, 'it's a problem if I bite your head off!'.

"In Takuma's manga, the white haired man from Anteiku took Kaneki with him to get the human flesh." I'm starting to see where this is going. "They found the flesh from suicide victims. So... do you think we could do something like that... when the time comes?" He looked over at me worriedly.

I have to admit, it's a pretty good idea. But the problem is that those kind of things aren't really anywhere around here. Where we live, I mean.

"But, the location is a problem." I mumbled.

He smiled, probably relieved that I hadn't gotten mad at him or something. Why would I?

He nodded. "That may be so, but with a little research, I'm sure we can find a good place." I nodded, smiling widely. He had a questioning look. "What is it?"

I laughed. "Well, you should tell Takuma-kun that, for once, you liked on of his manga."

He chuckled. "I guess I will." I stopped my small laughs and everything was quiet for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence, not an awkward silence you wish to break and then say something stupid to make it even more awkward.

"Ah, Yume, I forgot to tell you, me and Takuma are going to visit my friends, Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki. Would you like to come with us?" Why wouldn't I?!

I mean, I get to possibly make new friends and I would never want to be left alone here, some people might say Ichiou is here, but that's just another reason to leave.

I nodded my head vigorously before sitting up and catching Kaname in fierce hug. "Of course I would!" He was stunned for a moment, but hugged me shortly after that half a millisecond shock.

"Good. We leave at 01:30, it is a 30 minute drive."

* * *

"Yume." A small groan belonging to a six year old could be heard throughout the black car. "Yume."

"Nini, shut up." I turned my head to the opposite side.

"Yume, I most definitely am not Nini. And we are close to the Aido Mansion." I opened my eyes, giving up. More because I don't think I can talk to people if I'm half asleep. I moaned and sat up straight.

"Ah, I'm glad you're awake now, Yume." I groaned and put my head on Kaname's shoulder.

"Yume, don't fall asleep." He lightly scolded.

"I won't, I promise." I just realized something. "Kaname, Kaname! Guess what?!" He looked down at me.

"What is it?" I beamed at him, almost fully awake now.

"I got really good sleep! Nini, wasn't there, and it was really peaceful."

He smiled at me. "That's good. Maybe she's giving up." Maybe. Probably not, though.

The car stopped. I looked out the window to see a mansion the size of Ichiou's, but it had a bit more flowers in the front of mansion. It made look a bit more like a home instead of a place to unsuccessfully plan how to get a pureblood's blood.

I really hate those people.

The chauffeur called out to us. "Kaname, Hime-sama, we have arrived."

Takuma answered the man politely as he opened the door for him.

"Thank you." Kanme and I got out of door on the opposite side of the car when the chauffeur opened it. For some reason, Takuma likes sitting in the front seat with the chauffeur. He's been doing it in the 1 year I've known him. Almost 2 years, apparently. It's what Kaname told me after we got into the car.

Now that I'm actually walking up to the mansion, I'm kind of nervous. In my whole life, I haven't met very many people. I can actually count them. Let's see, Julia, Suzaku, Ichiou, Takuma, Kaname, and some people might put Nini somewhere in there, as well. That's in order, and that makes it... 1... 2... 3... 5... potentially 6. I count weird in my head.

But, anyways, in the end, I only trust two of those people. And 1 of them is someone that I've known almost my whole life, sort of. I'm not very sociable, so that doesn't help.

I just hope it goes well.

My thoughts were ended when I heard a door open. "Kaname-sama, Takuma-kun, please, do come in. Luka, Rima, Senri, Hanabusa and Akatsuki are in the garden." She had a violet dress and long blonde hair. She looked over at nearby woman with glasses, a black dress and pearl necklace. I wonder if it's real pearls.

Kaname spoke to her as we walked inside. "Thank you, Mei." She smiled as her long, blonde curls fell over her shoulder. She had really pretty eyes. It reminds me of ice that froze over a pond in the freezing winters. Then leaves get stuck in the ice, their stem sticking up in the ice. Well, now I'm just getting off track.

"And may I ask who this is?" She looked over at me curiously.

I bowed my head. "Hello, miss. My name is Yume." Her eyes widened slightly, her small smile dropping.

"Oh, Hime-sama. I... didn't notice... Do you live with Ichiou?" I nodded my head. I really hate that title, 'Hime-sama'. Everyone else either is called by their last of first name. Why can't I be called at least 'Yume-sama'? I wouldn't even mind if they called me 'Yume-san' or 'Yume-chan'.

"Ah, Momoyama-san, please bring our guests to the garden." A butler closed the door behind us.

Momoyama nodded her head and turned to us. "Please, come right this way." She turned around and we followed as she walked deeper into the mansion.

My grip tightened as I held Kaname's hand in mine. We had just entered the door going into the garden, and I was already sweating. It wasn't even 30 seconds ago that I had entered into the Aido's home.

Momoyama spoke from behind us. "The children are just up ahead. Would you like the maids to bring tea?"

Takuma shook his head and spoke. "Thank you, no." Momoyama nodded her head and left.

As we started to walk down the stone pathway, I shook Kaname's hand. He looked down at me.

"What is it?"

I hesitated slightly. "What are... What are these people like?"

He smiled and looked back ahead. "They are people I trust, and I hope you will come to trust them, as well."

After a few seconds, we stopped at a big, oak tree. There were 5 children around mine and Kaname's age. A boy with blonde hair and icy eyes like Mei's had another boy on his right side with wild fiery orange/red hair and burning eyes. The blonde one must be Aido Hanabusa.

On Aido's left side was a girl with sandy hair and eyes. Across from them were a boy and girl eating what looked like pocky.

The girl had a lighter shade of orange hair than the boy next to Aido. She had light pale blue eyes that didn't look quite like Aido's. Her orange reminded me of... Uh... oranges. The boy had red/purple hair and the same shade of eyes as the girl.

They all seem familiar, but I don't recall ever meeting them.

"Hello, Rima, Luka-chan. Aido, Akatsuki, Senri-kun." Oh, I recognize them. From Kaname's memories, I remember hearing those names. His most trusted friends. Though, I didn't really recognize them when Mei said their names.

Oh well.

Takuma tried to push me from behind Kaname, but I didn't budge. He sighed. "Hime-sama, please come and meet our friends." I peeked from behind Kaname, squeezing his hand with mine.

Kaname started to gesture with his hand. "I believe you know about them, would you like to introduce yourself?"

* * *

 _ **Yeah! Finally more chapters. I'm uploading one more chapter shortly after this. Sorry there isn't more after the longer wait. m(_ _)m Is that how you do the emoji? Anyways, I would have at least one more chapter, but I accidentally deleted it half way through. I am starting to REALLY hate that delete button in notes. Why is it at the TOP of the page? DAMNIT!**_

 _ **Ahem, sorry. And, question, anyone else really like JTHM? Er, yeah. I started watching Invader Zim again, and a few things reminded me of it. I don't know how Vasquez ever made a children's show. So, hope you enjoyed, more author notes in next chapter, and blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.**_

 _ **Ja!**_

 _ **Any positive or negative criticism is welcome. Just... don't do... (sigh), hopefully you get it by now. If you don't, I don't know why you skipped all the other chapters.**_

 _ **I do NOT own Vampire Knight. Only the words on this page and my OCs,Tsukiku Julia, Suzaku, and Yume/Nini.**_


	7. Friends?

"She knows us?" No one gave Hanabusa the answer to his question, instead ignored him. I always find that sort of funny when people do that, I don't know why, though.

"It's... Yume. Nice to meet you." I gave a big smile, remember not to use my teeth. Over the year, my teeth have gotten sharper and more noticeable, so Kaname told me to try my best to not show my teeth in front of other people. Especially humans.

Luka stood up. "My parents talk about you all the time and say you aren't a pureblood." She pointed her finger at me in an accusing way. What's with her? "Is that true?" Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Luka. We can go get some hot tea together in the afternoons so I can get your hair wet.

What I'm saying, is that this whole thing has escalated in only a few sentences, and not in the friendly way.

"It depends... on what you call a pureblood." I wonder which part doesn't make me a pureblood?

She put down her finger and stomped her foot. "I knew it." I didn't know she could be that much of a child, even if she is one. Oh, never mind.

Kaname stepped in. "Luka, please do not be rude to Yume. She may not be a friend of yours, but she is still my friend." Awe, was it that obvious we wouldn't be friends?

I think someone who does everything in the name of their parents are a bit too attached. Not that I'm saying never follow your parents, I'm saying that even if someone is older than you, it doesn't mean they have wisdom in everything.

Senri and Rima stood up and me a box of pocky.

I love pocky! "Hi." And then they sat back down. Senri was the one to say the only word, but I guess it was the nicest thing I had received since coming here. I chuckled and looked over to hear rustling.

Hanabusa was standing up and just about to talk. "Hime-sama, is something wrong with your eye? It's completely black." Eh? I scratched the back of my head, trying to ignore the question for as long as I could. I tugged at Kaname's sleeve and he saved me from the uncomfortable question, for both of us.

"Hanabusa, please do not meddle in business that is not yours." Hanabusa froze with an odd expression on his face and nodded.

Takuma stepped forward and addressed everyone. "Now that we're all here, why don't we play a game?" Rima looked up at him.

"What kind of game?"

It was Hanabusa's turn to speak. "Maybe... Um... a board game?" there was a moment of silence until Takuma snapped his fingers.

"How about Monopoly?" Everyone nodded and stood up, well, those who weren't standing. Monopoly is a weird game, the kind of game that will leave the best of friends arguing for a week or two. But, whatever, I guess.

We had finally finished playing a few games of monopoly. Weird. I know. But the first started to get unorganized, so we stopped playing. And then we played again, which was the best game ever! It was fun, but it was still fast enough that it didn't go on forever and then start to get boring.

In the actual game of monopoly, Senri had won. At first, Hanabusa was winning and had climbed his way to the top by destroying both mine and Kaname's stuff, and then Senri just started winning and took all of the AIDO CORP. I gotta give Kaname's cousin a hand for that.

And monopoly wasn't the only thing that had happened in this garden. My familiars came back! Yay!

Or, as I call them, Crow-chan. Crow-chan used to spend lots and lots of time with me in the library and whenever I went outside, but I hadn't seen them all year. Probably because they didn't know about the... 'move'.

Yeah, let's just call it that.

Anyways, I had only seen one or two a month at my bedroom window, but I think they found me. Currently, I had on on my and one on each shoulder. Kaname hand one on one of his shoulders and one on his head. The rest were all around us.

There were a few in the trees and a bunch on the ground. We had decided to play monopoly outside, and I think that's what helped Crow-chan find me.

"Hime-sama, we are going to leave soon, alright?" I looked over at Takuma, who was holding the box that had monopoly on it. I nodded. "Me and Aido will go put the game away, then we can leave." I nodded again, only half paying attention.

Takuma sighed. "Kaname-sama, please make sure she knows." Kaname nodded. I was sitting on Kaname's lap throughout the whole game, and it was sort of uncomfortable with Crow-chan on my head.

Kaname sighed. "Do I have to say anything?" I shook my head slightly.

I chuckled. "I'm not deaf, you know." He nodded.

Waiting for Takuma and Hanabusa to come back was silent, except Rima and Senri talking here and there. Hanabusa must be bothering Takuma, and the reason I say that is because that's one of the main things I've learned about the boy in my stay.

Kaname spoke. "Yume, have you noticed anything different?" What? That was... weird.

"What do you mean?" I think Kaname frowned.

"For the past few months, I've felt something odd about you." Well that's weird. I don't remember anything like that.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what you mean."

He shook his head. "Nevermind, then.

A few minutes after that weird conversation, Takuma came back without Hanabusa. He came up to the group as me and Kaname stood, Crow-chan flying off somewhere.

"Well, everyone, we need to go." Takuma gave one of his famous smiles and waved as me and Kaname walked over to him. "Bye!"

I waved goodbye to everyone there and Kaname spoke. "Good bye."

We were walking into the mansion and out when Hanabusa's mother came with her husband and had a small chat with us, introducing me to the Aidos. They seem like nice people, and I'm starting to see why Kaname trusts them. I smiled and waved to them one last time as we got into the car, Takuma in the front again.

"Kaname."

He looked over at me. "Hmmm?" I looked back at him and smiled.

"I see why you trust them. They don't seem like all the other nobles I've seen."

He smiled. "That's why I chose them as allies." Well, duh. I leaned on him and closed my eyes, falling into a sleep I wish hadn't happened.

 _Dream_

 _I opened my eyes again to see myself... uh, nowhere? I tried walking but something squishy and wet blocked my foot and made me trip. I fell on my face and used my hands to help my face get out of whatever glorious thing that was. My eyes were closed tight to stop anything form getting in my eye._

 _It smelled amazing. I don't know what it was, but smelled like an addicting, rare food. I wonder what it is? I Opened my eyes to see a horrifying sight._

 _Bodies, spread everywhere. I couldn't see the faces, but they were severely messed up. What had just said about them? How could I do that?!_

 _"Because it's delicious, of course." I looked over to see Nini cover in blood. "Look at you, I'm not the only bathing in blood." I looked down with my horror filled eyes to see myself covered in blood and small, meaty red strings._

 _I stood up immediately screaming. "Nini, what-?"_

 _She interrupted. "The eye is changing. The eye is evolving. After nearly 2 years, your body is starting to take form." Take form? Wha... Nini isn't some creepy fortune teller!_

 _"Nini, what the hell are you talking about?!" Nini looked up at me as I stomped over to her._

 _She laughed. "Your finally look in a mirror, not picture!" She turned and pointed at a black blotch moving slightly. I assume it's a person with their back to us. "Take a look."_

 _I started to walk over to it, and as I got closer, I saw feet of what looked like a 10 year old and heard teeth banging and grinding accompanied by what sounded like a child eating a cake sloppily make wipers groaning noises. The child had big huge black wings on their back and were crouching._

 _I looked at their feet and saw something surprising. Their skin smooth, but looked tough._

 _They froze for a moment and turned, saying something with an unmistakable voice that I couldn't hear over my screams and Nini's laughing._

I woke up with a jolt. Kaname shook me. "Are you alright?" I looked over at him, wide eyed. I realized it was just him and layed back down carefully.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." His face was calm and collected, but his eyes had shown genuine worry. "Nini was there, as usual. But something else was, too. I can't remember what it was exactly, but..." I trailed off, tring to think farther back into the dream.

He sighed. "Try not to think so hard. Its probably just another one of Nini's tricks." I nodded and tried falling back to sleep, only to fail because of a metallic taste in my mouth.

* * *

 _ **Yay! Ya know, I think this is the first actual cliff hanger 'cause I upload another chapter right after sometimes. And, again, so sorry I don't have another one. Question: how do you want this story to end? I'm mostly curious, but I might actually use the idea. I have a pretty solid idea, the only thing is getting there.**_

 _ **And, uh, sorry its a bit shorter than usual. So, now that I'm done wasting your time (for now), please review! Its cool to here what ya think of my story. Annnd! I edited this chapter, you might see. I will be uploading a chapter after editing this and the next. I will not say what I edited, but you can probably figure it out. I know, its a big change, but read the A/N in chapter... uh... counting, counting... yup, chapter 9. So, see ya!**_

 _ **Negative and positive criticism is welcome.**_

 _ **I do NOT own Vampire Knight. Only the plot I created and my OCs Tsukiku Julia and Suzaku, and Yume/Nini.**_


	8. Replacements

I felt the car stop. Kaname and Takuma had gotten out when the chauffeur opened the car door. Once Kaname was out, he gave me hand on my way outside. We were walking along the stone pathway to the dull mansion, when I tasted that awful, strong taste of metal. I tried ignoring it, but it never went away. I searched my mouth with my tongue while the doors were opening, and the servants were welcoming us back home.

I couldn't feel any liquids or food-like textures. So what was giving me this awful nauseous feeling?

"Welcome back Kaname-sama, Hime-sama, Takuma-kun. How was your trip?" Ichiou was making his way down the stairs in the entrance with that damn sly face, as always.

Kaname spoke in a calm, yet irritated voice, "It was fine, Ichiou." He spat out Ichiou's name like I wanted to do with whatever this was in my mouth. Ichiou turned his gaze over to me with an expecting look, meeting my eyes.

"Mm." I didn't want to open my mouth, so I looked away and grumbled, backing up slightly behind Kaname.

"Hime-sama, you should use your manners when speaking to elders." He held a cold gaze with the side of my head and a stern, somewhat angry voice.

I just gave him the same reply as before. "Mm." Kaname chuckled and started to walk past Ichiou, who had a stunned expression. Ichiou was following us with his gave until we could no longer be seen in the hallway. I tugged on Kaname's sleeve. He looked down curiously with a hint of worry. He understood, though, that I wanted him to follow me.

I began my tiny journey to the giant bathroom awaiting me at the end of the hallway.

* * *

I was in the bathroom with Kaname, finally. I spoke up. "Kaname, can you look in my mouth? See if there's anything unusual?" He was hesitant, but he nodded and I opened my mouth. It felt weird to have someone examine me, especially somwhere that makes my jaw hurt.

"There's blood. Coming out from eight of your teeth." What? "So this is why you weren't talking to Ichiou. But why can't I smell it?" I closed my mouth once he looked away, deep in thought.

I offered an idea. "Maybe that's just something the doctor never found out. Its a rule to never draw a pureblood's blood. Its taboo, right?" He nodded.

"It makes sense, but doesn't solve the other problem. Why are you bleeding?" I looked down in thought, as well. I snapped my fingers! Figuratively. "My fangs are growing! Which means that I'm close to eating... flesh..." My excitement went as fast as it came. His thoughtful look turned sad.

A silence was present in the bathroom. This might not be good. I suddenly let out a yelp. He looked up worriedly. "My teeth are coming out! It hurts!" I opened my mouth immediately, trying to ignore the pain that came from my jaw. I felt around my teeth with my fingers and tongue, leaning down and spitting out the three teeth that had already come out, and trying to get the other five that are still trying to get out.

Kaname was holding me and trying to make me feel better, though it did help emotionally, it didn't stop any pain. "I am sorry, I can't lessen the pain, Yume." He tried to say my name in a sincere and soothing way, which was nice.

I had gotten four more out after a few minutes, but it just hurt more. It felt like the bottom half of my face was burning while my nerves were extra sensitive. Knives seemed to be trying to push out my teeth through my gums. When I finally got my last two teeth out, I spit them onto the small pile of white and red, which looked more like deformed bones of rats than my own teeth. My hands were covered with my own blood and the taste of metal wasn't leaving my mouth, but getting stronger and stronger.

This won't be too good for the maids. I think Ichiou is going to start wondering what I'm doing after seeing this and the blood from my eyeball. I put a few more fingers back into my mouth. Instead of finding odd empty spots in my mouth, I had eight new fangs. a bit bigger than I thought they would be. I got up and looked in the mirror.

I called Kaname. "Kaname, come look! My fangs grew in!" I opened my mouth and walked over to him. He looked carefully into my mouth, looking a little surprised.

"Wow." He exclaimed silently.

"What? What?!" I closed my mouth and looked up worriedly at him. Hopefully it was nothing bad.

"Your fangs are a bit bigger than a vampire your age. If you drank blood, you're fangs are about the size of and adults experienced fangs." I looked down.

"How odd."

* * *

After that, we both went back to his room. We mostly just sat on the bed like we were sleeping, only none of our eyes were closed and we weren't under the covers.

A knock was heard from the door. "Kaname, are you alright?" I could hear Takuma calling out, sounding worried.

Kaname got up while I stayed on the bed, watching from a distance. He opened the door, and I saw Takuma worriedly looking around. When his eyes landed on me, he smiled. "Hello Yume. So what did you think about the trip?" Kaname opened the door all the way, letting Takuma inside with a blank mask.

"Oh, it was... entertaining." I looked around nervously. I had made sure, when I spoke, that I didn't open my mouth too much, so he didn't see the fangs.

Kaname spoke up. "Would you tell the maids to clean up the bathroom down the hall?" Takuma looked over at Kaname and nodded nervously.

"I'm glad you're alright, then. Bye." With that, Takuma left.

* * *

 _ **Well, it's done! This chapter actually COMPLETELY changed from the original. Something else was changing, but I decided to get rid of it. Explanation in chapter 9! Which, not to worry, is being uploaded right after this change.  
**_

 _ **Hope this one was good. I am making quite the changes to the story. Also, I put a bit about myself on my profile, if that actually interests you. As well as a poll. I know, I know, 'Akumu isn't over yet!' Not very close, either. But it gives me motivation to finish this one quickly and an idea for the next story. I am planning to, after the next one or two chapters, go to cross academy! Yay! Finally, its about damn time! I know I'm taking a lot of time here, but I write short chapters. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that I don't update often. BUT! I am starting to like Fanfiction again. Wait, no, thats wrong. I mean, I started writing Fanfiction and really liked it at the start, got a little bored of it, and now I'm back into it. Boring is an overstatement, but its the best I've got.**_

 _ **Anyways, Ja ne!**_

 _ **Negative and positive criticism is welcome.**_

 _ **I do NOT own Vampire Knight, but the summary of fanfiction and my OCs, the Tsukikus and Yume/Nini. I mean, it is FANfiction.**_


	9. Humans Everywhere

It has been one year since I had had my teeth grow back, er, my fangs grow. My teeth didn't really grow _back._ My teeth have grown a bit since then, but not too much. Before, there was a small lump on the front of my lips. Also, I have had eight other teeth grow in. Only this time, I have two at each corner of my teeth. Well, more like almost-corner.

The only happy thing I remember was having two birthdays! Yay, I turned 9!

Kaname had a birthday, too (obviously). But he didn't want to celebrate it 'cause he thinks it would be a selfish thing to do. Really, he doesn't get the point of birthdays.

But today is a very special day, because Kaname finally agreed to let me visit humans. I get to go meet Yuuki and Kaien Kurosu! Well, what's supposed to be Yuuki Kuran and Kaien Kurosu. Anyways, it's exciting, yay, blah blah blah.

 _Akumu! Bring me with you!_

I yelled at Nini, facing her sitting position on my bed. "I already told you, NO!"

I turned away from the bed towards the door and crossed my arms. I opened my eyes when I heard the door open. Kaname came in the room with a black coat that had all the weird and unnecessary pockets.

"Yume, we have to go."

 _Oi, oi_! I just stood still for a moment, then yelled as loud as I could without facing the demon that was currently laying on my bed.

"You better be quiet, or your gonna get a beating so hard, that you won't be able to talk, fixed or not." Kaname chuckled at the door way.

"Yume, just ignore her. I'm sure you'll have fun without her."

I just hung my head low and started walking out of the room and closing the door behind me.

I felt a hand on my head and looked up. Kaname was smiling and rubbing the top of my head lightly for a few seconds before pulling away and moving on through the corridors. We arrived at the big double doors, a maid opening them while bowing and smiling. "Kaname-sama, your car arrived just a few minutes ago." He nodded his head in a 'thank you' and we continued on.

* * *

We had been walking through the town for a few minutes after being dropped off by some fountain. Kaname said that he didn't want people to see where he went, so he always had them drop him off there.

Walking through the town was kind of weird. There were a good amount of people, but it just didn't feel right.

I heard Kaname's footsteps come to a halt, so I looked over at him. His eyes were glowing red. I looked toward the direction he was staring and saw a blonde weirdo vampire, or at least I think he is, standing in front of who I assumed to be Yuuki. She wore a light brown coat and had a small purse at her side. She looked like an older version of the one I saw, obviously, and a much younger version of Juuri with hair that didn't look like it had too much hairspray. You know how she has those random strands of hair around her that look like tiny snakes? Yeah, I have no idea how her hair is 'all natural'.

Weirdo was facing our direction and Yuuki was a few feet in front of us. Weirdo bowed than walked off somewhere and Yuuki turned to us with a curious and fear filled face. Though, as soon as she turned to us, her face lit up with a smile.

"Kaname!" She nearly jumped into Kaname's arms and latched onto him tightly. I just stood there with an odd and confused face.

W-Wait a second. I thought humans were afraid of vampires! Didn't they almost wipe out the human race?! And, from what I saw in Kaname's memories, she is totally afraid of vampires!

I sighed audibly. I think I get it. She's a hypocrite. She's scared of every vampire except the one that she's spent her whole life yet. Then again, she did have a most likely traumatizing experience when she was born. Again.

Hmm. I wonder what would happen if she knew her past and was still a vampire? I probably would never have seen Kaname.

Wow. Maybe I should shake Rido's hand or give him some money as a thank you before he becomes my enemy. He seems pretty insane, but those are always the most interesting characters in books.

Kaname spoke up. "I thought you were afraid to walk around town all by yourself."

"If your with me, then I'm not scared of anything." After she said that, he had a surprised look on his face, open mouth and everything. Weird. It's been so long since I've seen that face. Probably the only time being when I told him that I knew everything about his past and when my eyes were 'evolving'.

After the few seconds of the daze Kaname was in, he replied with such a smooth and soft voice. And for some reason, it was a sort of annoying voice. "And neither am I."

Ever since I was young, I've had a problem with those oddly comforting voices. True, it was never annoying when I was hurt and crying, but that's more because I'm focusing on my injury, since injuries hurt. But I always found them annoying probably because they make me feel weaker than I actually am.

I watched as I was being ignored and as Kaname hugged Yuuki just as tightly as she did with him.

I cleared my throat, trying to get their attention. "Ahem. Uh, hi, Yuuki-san." I gave a small wave and open smile, trying to be as nice as possible. I saw her fearful face after looking at me, then she started backing up behind Kaname.

"Um..." She spoke almost nothing. I wonder what made her so... scared? I looked behind and around me. I don't see a purple elephant with a giant chicken anywhere. So... she is scared of me. But what I'd do?

Kaname spoke up in an authoritative voice, one that I have never heard directed at me.

"Yuuki, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Yume." He looked down and tried to whisper. "Would you like me to go?" She looked up, smiling and shook her.

He sighed. "Ne, Kaname, is she... a vampire too?" He nodded his head and took her hand in his. He started walking with her towards where I assumed was Kaien's house.

"So you are afraid of vampires. Just so you know, I don't think someone as nice as Kaname here would pick a mean vampire." I started to walk in front of them. "And besides, not all vampires are scary."

I tried persuading her about the situation. I don't really want to feel like never seeing humans for the rest of my life because of a bad first impression. Especially because of Kaname's sister. But I can't also help but feel like I'm already being ignored.

Wait, oh shit, I did not just think that. Well, I'm gonna have a good sleep tonight. And Nini is gonna have fun, too.

"Um... Why are your fangs so weird?" ... Eh?

I stopped walking. By now, we were in a forest like area. If I looked behind me, I could probably see the small village just down the long hill.

How am is supposed to answer such a question?! 'Hey, I eat flesh, but don't worry. I haven't gone hungry yet, but I probably will the next time you see me, if you ever do again.' She'll run screaming to the hills if I told her the truth. She's already afraid of regular vampires, she doesn't need more of a reason just because... because...

 _A monster was born?_

W-What? My knees are weak. I don't want to hear what that thing says. Not now, not ever. But I have to.

"Yume? Are you alright?" I looked up to see Kaname staring at me with a worried look. I looked further behind him and saw Yuuki with a confused look on her face.

 _At least people know that I'm just a figment of your imagination. But what about you?_

I jumped into Kaname's arms, sobbing. His arms rapped around my small back immediately, probably sensing the center of my worries. If I were in his position, I would know immediately why I was I was crying. I mean, it's only happened thousands of times.

I stopped suddenly when I felt Kaname pick me up and put me on his back. He whispered in my ear before continuing on. "If you want, we can leave and come back another time." I thought about it for a second.

If we leave, then Kaname will probably be sad that I couldn't make it because of Nini and that he didn't get to see Yuuki very much. I can't tell that he has a sort of family bond, and it makes sense since she is his descendant.

"No, but thank you for the thought." I smiled into his back, sleep taking over my heavy eyes.

 _Dream_

 _As I opened my eyes in the cold black pit, I was met with nothing. No clock, no crows, no warmth. Nothing, but the blackness around me and Nini in front of me._

 _"You're a monster."_

 _"I know."_

 _"A demon."_

 _"I know."_

 _"And no one wants you."_

 _"That's where you're wrong."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Kaname said he'll be there. And so far, he hasn't lied."_

 _"Kaname? Don't make me laugh. Kaname will leave you as soon as he has a reason. And can't you remember that you aren't like a normal pureblood? Someday, Kaname will die, and you will be left to rot next to his coffin, all because you were too ignorant._

 _"Just you wait. You know that Rido isn't dead, you've seen it. And it's only a matter of time until he is fully healed, and will come after Yuuki."_

 _I grimaced. That sick twisted pervert didn't die, I know. But, with my growing power, I know that I can kill him. The only thing that I have to develop on my own is my ability to kill, meaning I have to strengthen my self, emotionally._

 _"Nini. Why do you hurt me?"_

 _She laughed. "Because your body wishes it so. How do you think I came into existence?"_

 _"What? But I thought it was because I was lonely."_

 _"Every cause does not always have to have 1 effect. I was made from loneliness, and like a guide. Long ago, humans were nearly extinct because of vampires. Now, a vampire growing in power who can't reproduce, but is immortal comes into existence. Not only that, but almost always has to kill someone just to find food._

 _"Every living thing is meant to reproduce, and yet you can't. True, few animals and humans may end up with something that takes away that ability. But you are different. All you do is kill."_

 _"So I'm a savior for humans? I restore balance? That sounds way to cheesy for you to be saying, and how is it that I didn't figure this out?"_

 _"No, that isn't what I said. I'm simply saying you have no purpose. Balance my ass! Pretty sure we want more, not less humans, you idiot!"_

 _"So..."_

 _"Are you this stupid? I'm not your fucking guide! I'm just evidence that your going insane! Ha, and you believed that part?"_

 _She sighed. "But, using logic, I guess I could be... no never mind." I looked at her curiously with bloodshot eyes._

 _I just stayed silent. Wishing she would go away and I would wake up was just about all I have. Pinching doesn't work, I've tried it._

 _"Don't worry, waking up is the least of your problems, now. This just means more visits for me."_

I woke up and felt a cold pressure on my forehead. "Chairman, Yume's waking up!" I opened my heavy eyes and saw Yuuki looking towards the door. The door opened, and Kaname and a person who I assume is the chairman came into the room.

Kaname looked at me worriedly. I chuckled. "Why is there a washcloth on my head."

Yuuki suddenly hugged me. "Because you seemed sick." ... Why is she hugging me? I had the sudden urge to ask what they had done to her. Before I woke up, she seemed more like she was afraid and thought the spot behind Kaname's back was comfortable. Oh well. I hugged her back hesitantly

After the little greeting she gave me, I got up and out of the bed. Kaname came up to me and hugged me as well. Now I feel like I just got back from some weird adventure, and everyone's hugging me, like in the movies. "Yume, are you alright?" I chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" I knew perfectly well why he was saying that, I just didn't really feel like talking about it right now.

He pulled away, hesitantly though.

I decided to try and make conversation. "So... um... I never really got to introduce myself to you, Yuuki." I scratched the back of my head nervously. "I guess I was just nervous, heh... my name is Yume, and it's nice to meet you." I held out my hand and put a small smile on my face.

She took my hand in hers and shook. Her hand was warm and sweaty, but not by a lot. "Hi, Yume-chan."

Kaien looked over at Kaname and spoke. "Kaname, may I speak to for a moment?" Kaname nodded his head and went out the door, but not before saying goodbye.

"Ne Yume-chan, can I ask you a question?"

I nodded my head. "A-Ah, what is it?"

"Um... are you Kaname's sister? It's just that he seems protective of you, and you came along with him."

I guess that makes sense. But I look nothing like a Kuran. She did say he was protective.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9, everybody! If you read the last two chapters, you will know that I was going to give a better explanation about the really big edit.  
**_

 _ **First of all, I'm sorry about it. And if you haven't read it, I suggest going and reading it, 'cause it IS important. Second, I did because I didn't like how crazy it sounded. I write these stories from ideas, obviously. But I constantly have different ideas for stories about Vampire Knight. Its really easy to make stories that go with it. But in each of my stories, I have an OC. But after about 1 week, I start to think that it sounds a bit too crazy and desperate, so I think of another one. And this is one of them that's being made into a story.**_

 _ **BUT! I thought the whole... ahem... second evolving was bad and I didn't think it through all the way. I don't want to say anything about it for the people who didn't read it before the change, since it shows up (sort of) later in the story. Actually, I'll probably have to think that through a bit as well. But I spent a lot of time editing today and, wow, that took up so much time. I even rewrote a whole chapter. Damn.**_

 _ **Business aside, lets talk! Or, you know, me talk and you th** **ink. Anyways, I am going to be putting up a poll. Its between the ShizukaxOC and another KanamexOC, though I think the ShizukaxOC will be more like a mother-daughter thing. Yes, my OC will be female. And, yes, this will be going on my profile. All this information, I mean.  
**_

 _ **Man, I really like writing A/Ns, Anyways, please review. I like hearing your thoughts, as do other authors. Bye!**_

 _ **Positive and negative criticism is welcome.**_

 _ **I do NOT own Vampire Knight, only the summary of the story and my OCs. Its FANfiction! FANfiction!**_


	10. Arguements and Boxes

After Yuuki had asked her question, we sat in silence. I was sitting next to the door, waiting, and Yuuki was sitting in the bed, which is apparently hers, and looked around her room while combing through a doll's hair. I looked back up after keeping my head down for a while. I looked around the room for the first time, joining Yuuki's searching eyes.

Her bed was in the left corner and a closet with stuffed animals falling out of the bottom in the right corner. A window was in between. I looked closer at the closet with stuffed animals. The things I could see were a penguin, bear, snake, other bear, another bear, and a... uh...

A bunny. It... looks exactly like Nini!

My eyes widened and I stood up, probably looking like a weirdo, or an idiot. "Is... something the matter, Yume-chan?"

I looked over at her. I straightened up and shook my head. As I was about to sit back down, the door opened. Kaname and Kaien looked at me. "Yume-san, may I talk with you and Kaname?"

I looked at him for a moment and nodded.

Kaien stepped into the lounge room and set a tray with tea on the coffee table. I sat beside Kaname on a sofa and Kaien sat across from us in a large chair. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Yume-san, Kaname-kun had told me about your-" he looked over at Kaname nervously, then back at me, "-problem. And after talking with Kaname about it, we thought it best to talk with you, I mean, you are the the subject."

I nodded, not know if I should say something or just listen. Kaname continued for Kaien, "I had noticed that the feeling you had around you was starting to change, in a way, become more of a pressure, but I didn't tell you. But, it felt like you were changing, and so I thought it might be close to the time where you won't be eating anymore 'regular' food."

I gasped. "You... don't mean... it's gonna happen soon?" He nodded remorsefully. I looked down at my hands shaking on my lap and clenching my clothes. "So... what are we going to do about it?"

Kaname spoke again. "Do you remember that manga that Takuma gave us?" I nodded, seeing where this was going. Even though it could mean many, many different books, I remember most of the conversation on that one day. "We decided that using suicide victims would be how we approach this."

Kaien continued after him. "But the only problem is how to get it. There is a place near by here, but the problem is taking it with you. Kaname is not of age to drive on his own, and he can only slip away from Ichiou so many times, once a month at the least.

"And the smell of human blood will alert the people at Ichiou's home. Do you have any ideas?" I thought for a moment. Getting someone to give us a ride back (that we trust) is nearly unavoidable. Unless Kaien drove us to and from Ichiou's. But, he does have Yuuki here, and she is the same age as me. Kaname probably won't want Kaien to leave her here, alone. And I'm guessing that Kaien won't as well. Ichiou's house is a few hours away, leaving Yuuki here alone for four hours at the least, and then another four hours.

Then I had an idea. "Wait, what if me and Kaname moved into the Kuran mansion? It's closer to here than Ichiou's mansion, and only an hour away. So, if you drive us back to the Kuran mansion, you'd only be leaving Yuuki here for two hours at the least, and we could either have no servants or a few. Maybe we could mask the smell somehow. Level C vampires don't have a very advanced sense of smell, but they can detect small traces of blood.

"But only if you're alright with leaving Yuuki here for a while." I blushed. Kaname pat my head lightly and affectionately with praise.

"I'm glad you took Yuuki into consideration. I think we can get from Ichiou's grasp. He might have a condition, though, to come and see us." So it would only depend on how often. Level B's have a sense of smell close to purebloods, so it would be difficult to hide it from him. Unless...

"We could hide the... uh... stuff in that basement." Kaname twitched. Though, not visibly. I blushed slightly, "No, sorry, never mind."

Kaien's eyes widened. "She... knows. Did you tell her?" Kaname didn't answer, probably because he didn't know the answer. Not like I did, either. "Well... The basement is built to make sure that not even a noble could sense a pureblood there. But..." Kaien seemed to trail off, he looked over at Kaname nervously. "Kaname?"

Seeming to come to a conclusion, Kaname spoke. "It would be alright. That place hasn't been touched in a few years, so it would be nice to use it again." He looked at me and smiled genuinely.

* * *

"Welcome back, Kaname." Takuma welcomed us back 'home' as we walked back into the depths of hell. Also known as Ichiou's mansion. It has many names.

"Hello Takuma." I replied.

"Sorry, I couldn't come and see Yuuki this time. It seems grandfather wanted me to stay home. He kept telling me to stay here." He chuckled, like his normal happy self.

Kaname spoke to Takuma. "Where is Ichiou?"

"He is in a meeting. He should come back tomorrow. Is there something you need?"

"No, thank you." Kaname walked away, handing his coat to a maid.

Takuma spoke. "A few days ago, I got a new manga. Would you like to come read it?" I nodded to him and started walking with him.

"Sounds fun!"

* * *

I snuggled further into the bed sheets with Kaname beside me. "Are we going to tell him tomorrow?" I was trying to find his plans for this.

"Yes." A short answer.

"When?"

"Most likely sometime at midnight." I blinked. "Why don't we go to sleep?" I smiled and nodded. Kaname reached behind him and turned off the small lamp.

"Goodnight, Kaname."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Me and Kaname were walking to Ichiou's office. Wait, walking is an understatement, more like marching our way down to his office a few minutes after midnight. Ichiou had arrived not to long ago, but didn't demand a 'welcome home' from me or Takuma. He just silently went back to his office and locked himself up there. Probably doing paperwork, as usual.

Once we had arrived, two guards were stationed outside. They looked down at us nervously. Meganes?

"Kaname-sama, Hime-sama. What are you-" Kaname interrupted him.

"I am here to see Iciou." Kaname said in a demanding voice.

The guard stuttered. "W-We were told to not let a-anyone in. Right?" He looked over to the second guard.

"A-Ah..." He looked away, nervous. Then a third guard came out. Yup, definitely meganes.

The guard froze when he saw us. Or Kaname. "K-Kaname-sama." The halfway closed door opened fully and Ichiou appeared behind him.

Ichiou shooed the guards off and stood next to the door frame, welcoming us inside his office. "Hime-sama, Kaname-sama. Please, come in." Once we were inside, Ichiou closed the door behind us. "What is it that you need to talk about?"

Kaname sat on the chair in front of Ichiou's desk, which was stacked with giant piles of paper. Well, it looked like giant piles of paper to me. I stood next to Kaname as he started. "I am planning to go back to the Kuran mansion. Soon. You may visit, and I will legally be your adopted son, but I will not live in the same home." As soon as the first sentence left Kaname's mouth Ichiou became enraged.

"What?!"

Kaname kept a calm mask, though his eyes told me he was a bit irritated. "I plan to move in a few days. My things here are being put into boxes and the Kuran Mansion is being cleaned." Kaname paused. "Under my orders."

Kaname may only be and eleven year old, but he is no idiot. As far as the vampire society knows, he has the intelligence of a seventeen year old human, and the authority of a twenty year old. Er, not with humans, though. It also helps that Kaname is supposedly an intelligent vampire. For nobles his age, he is most likely a few years ahead of them.

"Kaname-sama! Why would you want to do this? I have cared for you ever since you came here!"

"Calm yourself. I do not want us to be coddled, that is all." Ichiou's eyes widened, if that was possible.

Ichiou took a breath and placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm down. It only worked slightly, though. "'Us'? Do you plan on taking my grandson?"

Kaname shook his head. "No. Yume is coming with me." Ichiou smiled maniacally.

"But you don't have the authority to do so. You may be a pureblood. But your powers are limited for your age. Unlike the humans, we let vampires have such authority at a later age." This wasn't uncommon knowledge. Humans can live a few years over a century, but rarely a few decades over a century. Level C vampires live, on average, two decades over a century. Level B vampires live to be one hundred and fifty years old. Pureblood's lives range from two centuries to four centuries.

Level C vampires don't really have much authority in the vampire society. Level B vampires have more authority around the age of thirty, and so do purebloods. Purebloods usually have more authority at that age because they're, well, purebloods. Though, it isn't actually official. No one gets advantages for being thirty five or anything like that. It's just the age that other nobles and purebloods listen to and do what you tell them to more. Which means that that authority can easily be taken away from people like me. Though, I still get some respect.

"Not unless I consent to it." I stepped in. "No one ever officially adopted me, did they?" Ichiou winced. He had neglected to fill out the paperwork. I remember hearing people talking about who was going to adopt me while I stay at the Ichiou residence. This was at a ball, since everyone tends to gossip more at social gatherings. He had never adopted me, legally.

But, since the vampire society has their own way of doing things, authorities never stepped in. Or atleast I think that's what happened.

"You don't have authority over me, and since I am a pureblood, I have authority, even at this age. If you let me move in with Kaname, I will allow you to adopt me." I tried using my awesome negotiating skills.

Kaname spoke again, while patting my head with praise. I smiled. "You can visit whenever you like, or have a watchdog come to the house occasionally."

Ichiou didn't say anything for a few seconds then spoke, relaxing his shoulders a bit.

"Fine. I'll allow it and sign the papers. Now won't you get out of my office?" He grumbled and turned around to look out the window. He reminded me of a pouting child.

Kaname and I made our way out the door. Bye bye, Ichiou.

* * *

As soon as we were back into the safety of our bedroom, I raised my palm to his face. He looked at me weird. "What?"

I frowned and glared at him playfully, dropping my hands to my hips. "High five! We just got out of the clutches of the evil sorcerer, Ichijo Asato! The King and Princess are finally making their way out of the evil country filled with demonic creatures all around, created by the evil sorcerer! Making their to their own kingdom, they send an army back to the evil country and live happily ever after!" I smiled and laughed maniacally.

Kaname chuckled. "We aren't sending anyone after Ichiou. Although you do have a wild imagination." I smiled brightly up at him.

"Yup!"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 up and done! I finished it not long after chapter 9. Also, the poll is officially up and running.  
**_

 _ **Also, if I got anything wrong concerning the whole adoption system, I'm sorry. I don't know much about it, but the fact that they're vampires corrected it. Somewhat. And I'm glad that this is a longer chapter than the others. Not by much, though. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, it was entertaining.**_

 _ **The next chapter will take place in Cross Academy. If you want any scenes in the Kuran Mansion, I might add it at the end. I just wanted to hurry this part along. And, a few notes about the next chapter. Yume will look more like a 13/14 year old. Like in the cover picture. Except with black eyes, like the vampires in Shiki. Such a good anime.**_

 _ **And I will be putting a chapter near the end of the story that explains a lot of things in more detail. Or just a few. Just to make it seem more... 'realistic'. I don't really know how realistic you can be with a story with vampire stuff, so yeah.**_

 _ **And, at Cross Academy, Yume will reveal her powers 'n such. I'm excited to write these chapters! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was, again, entertaining to write.**_

 _ **Positive and negative criticism is welcome.**_

 _ **I do NOT own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino has the right. Only the summary of my Fanfiction and my OCs.**_


	11. Hello Cross Academy

I groaned. Light was hitting my eyes, waking me from another 'fantastic dream'. Note my saracasm. I opened my eyes and met with a bright light and not-very-closed curtains. Apparently Kaname had neglected to shut the curtains before going to bed.

I turned away from the curtains and saw a sleeping, peaceful Kaname. Since we had moved into the dorms of Cross Academy, we have one bed in a big bedroom, next to our personal study and bathroom. There are some nice perks being a pureblood.

After four years of living in the Kuran Mansion, and solving my eating problem, we have moved into the dorms of Cross Academy, a high school with the goal to promote peaceful coexistence between vampires and humans. There are two different classes, the night and day class. Obviously, the night class is made of only vampires, with Kaname as the dorm president and Ichijou Takuma as the vice dorm president. The day class is made of only humans with... I don't really know, but I think it's human. The nigh class usually wakes up around 16:00, and leave for class at 16:55. We finish class at 23:00 and the night class is usually asleep and in their dorm rooms at 07:00. The day class... I don't know. I don't live in their dorms, and they have a LOT more people.

I looked past Kaname's head and looked at the clock. 13:00. I gently slipped from under the covers, to the floor, trying not to wake Kaname. I gently crawled over to the window and tugged the curtains over to the opposite side of the window. The room almost instantly became sleepable again. For me at least.

I looked over and crawled back into the bed, seeing Kaname on the other side of the bed with his back to me in a black button-up shirt and black slacks. Plain as usual. I dragged myself into the empty side of the bed. I looked at Kaname in the dim room. Er, more like his back. I sighed.

Kaname has grown so much since he was a 'kid'. He looks almost exactly the same from before he died, only he has shorter hair.

Me, on the other hand, look like an 11 year-old girl, and it's stayed that way for four years. The only thing growing is my hair, so now I have a heap of black curtains falling behind me. They nearly reach my knees. Also, when I say my hair is the only thing growing, I mean it. I have a chest as flat as a board. Had I let the hair on my stomach grow, I'm sure it would have exceeded the length of my chest. My eye hasn't changed from its black color, and my other eye is still missing. No one notices it, though, except Kaname, Yuuki, and Kaien. I had gotten someone to cut and part my hair correctly so it would grow over my missing eye. Luckily, the Day and Night Class don't notice my missing eye, or my black eyeball. And if they do, they don't dare speak of it.

I stared at Kaname's back, thinking about everything and nothing, when he turned tiredly over to me. He smiled. "Are you alright?" I nodded my head.

"Mmmm." Was his response. His smile turned into a relaxed expression, and he went back to sleep.

Kaname and I have stayed good friends, but Ichiou isn't very happy about it. Ichiou wants Kaname to marry a working, female vampire. And by working, I mean someone who can have children.

I have made the discovery that I cannot have children. My body is small, and wouldn't be able to support a child, or most likely wouldn't. Even if I could, the child might not make it, with how I feed myself.

But back to Kaname and Shirabuki, Ichiou has a crazy idea that I'm trying to doom the Kuran line and seduce him. Honestly, Ichiou is a complete idiot. Unless Kaname's into children, I don't think I'll be seducing him.

Kaname hired a bodyguard named Seiran not long after moving into the Kuran mansion, and she's quite nice. I think of her as a sort of mother figure, even if she's in high school. Seiran acts more like an adult than a teenager.

And as far as the Day Class know, I'm not a Night Class student. They think of me more as a cute kid that accompanies the Night Class. Kaname and the chairman don't make me wear the uniform, so it's even more convincing. But I do take the assignments and I do study.

Kaname and I have built a stronger relationship, enough that he trusts me with his plans for the future. Most of the time, I spend time in his company. I don't have anything else to do, might as well spend time with him. Half the time we play chess and talk, the other half we just spend time in each others company or talk about

Most of the time, I sleep in his bed, even if I have my own personal bedroom. Kaname and I have become used to each other's company, having half the bed taken up by someone else's body and the other person sitting on the other side of the couch. We're used to each others presence, and it would honestly be lonely without him.

I could sleep for three more hours... It sounds tempting. I decided to close my eyes and sleep.

* * *

"Yume, wake up." I heard Kaname's voice and felt a gentle shake on my shoulder. I groaned and turned away from him.

"I refuse..." Recently, I've grown more used to sleeping with Nini in my dreams, and more fond of sleep. "Mmph."

"Yume..." He sighed and walked somewhere around the room. "I warned you." Suddenly the room was filled with a bright, orange blinding light.

"Gah! Kaname!" I tried to pull the covers over my body, but the disappeared as the veil monster grabbed them from my hands.

Kaname smiled evilly and picked up my small and squirming body. "You're late again, Yume." I stopped squirming and playfully hit the top of his head. You know, sometimes it pisses me off thinking how tiny I am.

"Idiot."

After so long, Kaname became a bit more open with me, but still reserved about the more serious things, like his plans and some of his feelings. I wonder sometimes...

But, he's an emotionless robot wearing fifteen masks without a personality outside of 'just us'. Although, he seems to be less reserved with Yuuki, but not so much. He just smiles and puts more emotion into his voice.

I walked over to the walk-in closet and Kaname walked out of the room, closing the door without a sound behind him. I went into the bathroom and changed quickly out of my nightgown dress and into a casual dress with long, skinny sleeves with the skirt reaching almost below my knees.

Because I looked like I should be in Middle school, the chairman and I agreed to make me a night class 'helper'. I look for the night class when they run out of the classroom, and I cleanup the class if they've made a mess. I also transport textbooks around. I may not look it, but I can carry a lot of books. For an 11 year-old.

I finished changing and walked with Kaname into the giant, gray room. It wasn't really a glowing white. It was more of a depressing gray in a poorly lit room. Apparently vampires these days were to busy living in Victorian days that they couldn't upgrade their lights from candles and their style.

Kaname spoke. "Shall we go?" The vampires in the room nodded, and we all walked out into the bright daylight and screaming fan girls and shy boys. The two prefects were off to the side in day class uniforms: Kurosu Yuuki, or who is supposed to Yuuki Kuran, and Kiryuu Zero, some guy but by a vampire named Shizuka and is special or something.

I haven't talked to him much, but I know he's an idiot.

Anyways, we walked into the crowd as usual, and Aidou did his thing where the fan girls went crazy over his gun thing, teasing Yuuki.

I looked over and saw Kaname crouching next to Yuuki, helping her up, then Zero came along and grabbed his arm, trying to 'protect' Yuuki from a vampire. They were talking, but I wasn't really paying attention. It was the normal routine. They we're probably saying something like...

'Hey you bastard vampire, don't touch her.'

'Hey mister disciplinary.'

'Kaname wasn't doing anything wrong!'

'Ooh sure, let's run away dramatically now as I grab your wrist!'

Yeah. Only sometimes they don't runaway because of the day class. And if you couldn't figure it out, I find them annoying. Zero's just touchy, and so is Kaname!

"Yume, let's go." I looked up to Kaname and nodded.

As we got farther away from the day class, I spoke. "You know, it's pointless to keep doing that. It's kind of childish." He looked over at me.

"Childish?"

"Your doing it to piss of Zero, aren't you?" He had a surprised look as we neared the door, but looked ahead and emotionlessly.

"Not really..." I giggled. These were the times that were most comfortable. The times that he would vaguely let his emotions run wild. I like the slightly childish side of him. It's comforting.

The night class opened the door, and we all went to our classrooms. The night class may not be very big, but we all use four different classes to make sure it's not crowded. Me and Kaname stay in the same class room, but everyone has atleast one class in here with us to watch over them.

But, we don't really do much, we have less class periods than the day class because one of them is more of a study hall.

We entered one class room, and an old vampire with white hair eyed everyone as they walked in. Me and Kaname sat in the usual spot, with him in a chair and be on the window.

Once class started, he spoke in that 'old man' way, which was how I described it. "The effectiveness of the blood tablet, which the nightclass has developed, has been accepted worldwide."

Wait, since when did we all develop the blood tablet?

"All of you are the pride of this school, and students of the night." I stifled the laugh that always came after those words that people spoke.

Souen Ruka spoke lazily. "That was no big deal."

Ichijou Takuma spoke after her. "That was just a group study."

"That Kiryuu really irritates me!" I looked over at Aido, who was scribbling in his notebook book (which contained hilarious pictures of either Kiryuu doing something stupid or a picture of himself), had an angry look on his face like he was ready to beat Zero to a pulp. Aidou sounds in love with Kaname, much like the other times he speaks of his adoration. Even if he doesn't say it directly. "Just who does he think he is?! Grabbing Dorm President Kuran by the arm!"

"Oh you sound like someone in love."

I agreed with Souen. "Yeah, I'm not the biggest fan of Yaoi. It would be weird to see Aido with prez."

"As if! I'd kill the disciplinary member with my own hands!" Aido looked over at me with 'ice' in his eyes.

Often, I called Kaname 'prez' or 'president' when in public, to be more formal. It's better than his first name without honorifics.

Ichijo looked up at me, and chuckled, nodding. "I recall a few anime shows beginning with the main character hating the person he soon falls in love with!" We teased Aido. It was one of my favorite hobbies to pass the time in school. And this topic came up with ease almost everyday. And the secret broken items he keeps in his room is just to much to not laugh about!

"Shut up! Yume-sama!"

Shiki spoke up. "Oh, but the girl looks yummy." Kaname, reading his book, stopped mid turn. I looked down at him, and pat his head so he didn't yell at Shiki. Not that it helped that much.

"Time to feed." Rima through a few of the blood tablets towards his mouth.

Souen spoke. "You seem awfully interested in her, Kaname-sama."

"Ah, I guess you could say that."

Souen suddenly seemed to drop into a sad mood and took it out on poor Aido's hand with his own notebook. "Ow. Ow! Ow! OW!" He got up from his seat and slammed the notebook onto the desk. "Ruka, I'll kill you!"

Kaname and Takuma started to suddenly talk about the moon, and I stifled my giggle once again. "The moon is going into hiding."

"Right from now, it's our time." All the vampires eyes had suddenly turned red, being intimidating for no good reason.

I whispered under my breath and sighed. "How dramatic." I threw my legs over the ledge of the window, and sighed again. "I don't see anything so important about the moon." Maybe it's because I'm not a real vampire, but I decided not to say that last part. It's pretty private.

* * *

Me and Kaname were walking along a path next to the main building where all the classes were. I was pushing a cart to a class and Kaname accompanied me. "Are you sure you don't require any help?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"If I ever do, I'll ask only you. Kay?" He nodded worriedly.

Did he know about it?

As we walked along, I smelled the familiar scent of Yuuki. Yes, scent. As I had gotten older and my body had developed new interesting abilities, I couldn't really 'sense' anyone like regular vampires, my sense of smell had just improved more than a regular noble's. Not that I have human blood. Actually, I'm on a whole new level of Pureblood vampires. But I still can't tell if that's good or not.

Kaname spoke. "Thanks for patrolling the grounds." She gasped, blushed, bowed, and ran off.

I stopped pushing the cart and kept staring off at her. She remembered a time when Takuma was talking to Kaname, and she had overheard their conversation about abiding the human's rules, and how hard it was. He mentioned Yuuki, saying she was interesting. I didn't really understand what he meant, but that might be because I know about her.

"'Interesting indeed,' eh?" I kept pushing the cart, ignoring the thoughts and going on my merry way with Kaname at my side.

* * *

I was watching by the sidelines as two day class students tried to wiggle their way into the main building. How annoying. When was a damn prefect going to show up? I don't like dealing with the day class. They always say I'm cute and pinch my cheek like some old lady.

The day class students had short ginger hair, one with blue eyes and one with green.

Then, finally, Yuuki showed up and started to to talk to them. I was watching in a tree from above, almost lounging silently. She jumped from the roof and landed infront of them, showing her badge.

"It is against school rules to wander around at night! It's dangerous, so go back to your dorms."

Green eyes spoke. "We came to take pictures of the nightclass."

Blue eyes started to talk as well, but when she also tried to get up, she showed her knee injury, which was what got me here. I was making sure a prefect did their job, and no one was severely hurt along the way. It's part of my job.

Yuuki worriedly ran over to her. "Are you hurt?" She looked and saw the small bit of blood. "Oh no, you're bleeding! Hurry and get back to your dorms!" The girls started questioning her as she was pushing them towards the day class' dorms.

I smelled Aido and Kain, almost as fast as Yuuki did. Only that was more of a prey's instinct for her. She got out Artemis, the weapon that held more meaning than she would ever know, and turned around threatening Aido.

"N-Night class Aido Hanabusa-senpai, Kain Akastuki-senpai!"

"No way!" They held each others hands in a fangirly way. I tried not to laugh out loud.

Heheh, they were totally gonna regret whatever it was they were doing. At least I've finally required stealth skills. Aido started in a hungry voice. "Geez, we came because we smelled blood. You're so mean, Yuuki-chan. Really, we just came to see..." He trailed off, trying to hide his eyes, which had momentarily turned red. He held his head up in pleasure, with a creepy smile.

Yuuki hurt herself on the way down from the balcony. "Back off!" I tensed up. I was getting ready for a fight, and I would see what happens. I'm a witness, but that's just one of my jobs at this school.

"You smell so nice."

The fangirls almost yelled. "Oh my god! He said we smell nice!" I snickered. Idiots.

He grabbed onto Yuuki's Artemis, and made his way down to her hand gripping it tightly. Artemis wasn't reacting the way it should to Aido. Why?

"Did you fall?" He opened his mouth to show his fangs and his eyes glowed red.

I guess the fangirls finally realized what he meant by 'smells nice'. "Oh my god! Are those fangs?! He's a vampire!" They fainted dramatically.

She dropped Artemis and tried to pull away, but he kept a firm grip on her wrist, trying to squeeze blood out from her wound. Honestly, what did she think would happen when she jumped from a branch? "Your blood smells so nice. Maybe just... one taste?" He grabbed her and pulled her back into his chest. He brought her wrist to his fangs and poked them, and sucked on it quietly. When he was done, he restrained her arm once more and leaned down.

"May I partake from your neck?" Almost as soon as he said this, Zero came running and pulled her from Aido. He was pointing his gun at Aido, his finger caressing the trigger.

"Don't touch her, vampire." He hissed out the last word. Akastuki was sitting by, still, but got a worried look on his face. Yuuki was a bit slower, but not fast enough as his finger pulled back on the trigger.

I felt it. And with what food I had had in the last month, it was no easy task to accomplish what I did in a millisecond. I'm quite proud, actually.

I pushed myself from tree, breaking the branch off as I summoned my sword with my hand reaching out, right before the bullet could hit the materialized metal, that couldn't be broken unless I willed it to do so.

As time seemed to stop and then fly back to normal, the bullet squished up against the sword and fell lifelessly to the ground.

I was standing next to my sword. It was almost bigger than me. It had a black handle. The rest of it was wide, and it looked very heavy. It was like thick paper, and one side was a straight line down, and the other was jagged spike-like shapes. It didn't look like an 11 year old could hold it.

This was a power of mine. I could summon something as long as I knew what it looked like and how to use it, and if I wanted to make it even stronger I had to know major components that made it. I could copy it, and use it to my liking. I chose this one sword I saw from Kaname's memories, a legendary vampire hunter weapon. But it was destroyed and used for something else because no one could pick it up, much less swing it around.

And it was only one of my powers. I could also use it to make something that I don't know about, such as armor. I would rarely use it since I had no reason to, but I could make a shadow like armor that would have a brace around my wrist. My mind was something on a whole different level, and my reaction timing was great. My mind was more connected to me. It's actually quite amazing.

The only reason I look human is because my mind evolved with surroundings to look normal, and when something attacks me, my mind will work on its own and try to dodge it, such as moving my body to certain places, and moving around vital organs. Weird, huh? My mind is different than a vampires. It works in my favor for survival both emotionally and physically. And, if someone were to perhaps blow me up, or cut a limb off, my mind has copies throughout my body, and can manage without the rest of my body. If blown up, my body will automatically come back together, slowly piecing itself like a puzzle. Same thing with limbs, only less complicated.

So the braces on my wrist will cover whatever is being hit along my arm, it will spread around to that without me having to worry. I guess my brain does it for me, but I'm a part of my brain. Weird.

I took my sword from its place in the ground and held it out in front of me. It was light, but also heavy. No one else could pick it up, except me. It was heavier, and thus more power.

Yuuki looked at me weird and Aido was frozen to the spot. He was scared of me.

"Y-Yume-san, what are you doing here?" I looked over at her.

I smiled. "I smelled your blood. I was just doing my job." She looked at me I question.

"W-What's that?"

I held my finger to my lips in a hushing way, teasingly. "Perhaps another time, right Kiryuu-san, Aido-kun?" Kaname and Ichijou came out from the trees.

Kaname looked annoyed. "I will report this to the headmaster." He picked up Aido's collar, and he was scared. Kaname looked back at Kain. "You are guilty as well, since you didn't do anything to stop Aido. Is that alright, Yuuki?" She blushed and bowed.

"Yes! But, about the students..." Seiren popped out of nowhere and started to erase and change memories.

"Their memories will be modified. And Aido and Akatsuki will be punished." He looked over at Yuuki, and then me, without saying anything more and dragging them off to the headmaster's. I heard Aido complaining, pushing Kaname's buttons.

"But Hime-sama was there too!" Kaname ignored him and kept going. I turned to Yuuki and Kiryuu, who were walking off. Well, more like Kiryuu dragging Yuuki.

I walked over to Seiren, who was just finishing Blue Eyes. "How's a going?"

She looked over at me as my sword was slowly disappearing into a shadow like mist. "Are you alright, Hime-sama?" She had worried eyes, but still had her mask.

I smiled. "Of course I am! And drop the 'Hime-sama' crap. We're alone, Seiren!"

She looked away towards the day class students. "Please help me carry them, Yume." I clapped happily and squealed.

"Yes! But..." I had evil, grin now. "Only if I get to spend alone time with you in the dorm!" Wow, that sounded more dirty than I intended.

She looked to the side hesitantly, than back at me. "Yes. Let us do that." I smiled widely and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I was very happy! Seiren rarely ever shows emotion through her face, so any hesitance was great! It meant she was opening up to me! At least I think so. "Alright, Blue Eyes! Let's go."

* * *

 _ **Hello! So that was chappie 11, I hope you liked the entrance into Cross Academy! And did anyone notice the big resemblance at the scene where Aido drinks Yuuki's blood to the anime? And then it got almost completely off track. Yeah, I was completely off track, but that was because for half of it, I had internet, the other half I didn't. But I'm trying to make it as similar to the anime as possible, just so I can hopefully pull off making the personalities correct.**_

 _ **Sorry it took a while. I disliked explaining the whole Cross Academy thing. And I'm sorry if you don't like how Kaname is. He's just friendly with Yume.**_

 _ **And, I think I might make this into a love story. I said I wasn't sure before, but now i think I want to, but its kind of weird considering Yume looks like she's 11. Also, just so you know, NO LEMONS will be put into this story. I don't have anything against them, I would just rather write a story without it. Also, I think that in the middle of Akumu, I'm going to put up a short story. I think that would be nice. I have an idea for it, too.**_

 _ **Since this chapter was one episode long in the anime, I am going to shoot for 2 episodes in one chapter. Hopefully I can still make it within a month.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight. Only my OCs FANfiction in this story.**_


	12. The Fight

I packed the chocolates into two seperate boxes in the Night Class' kitchen after making chocolates for the two important people in my life: Seiren and Kaname.

First, I had made a rose for Kaname out of chocolate. And for Seiran, I had made three strawberry lookin' chocolates with a fruity filling.

I pulled a few ribbons I had brought with me out of my small pocket and started to decorate the boxes, curling and tying the ribbon in odd ways.

Truthfully, I had been cooking both of our meals ever since Kaname and I had moved to his home, the Kuran Mansion. Ichiou had apparently found another evil way to make us go crying to him like children. And, I guess we were. Er, at least one of us was a kid. Ichiou had neglected to send a maid or a body guard over to the mansion to help. While that did give us more free roam, it also didn't. Paperwork was left to Kaname and housework was left to me. I learned how to cook, clean, repair, and a whole bunch of other stuff. We barely had any free time. By the time we had gotten into bed, we were both so tired that we didn't even get to get under the covers before falling fast asleep.

Though, at times, we did get to talk. It almost felt like we lived in different parts of the counrty. I was running around the house while occasionally bringing food up to him in the office he never left. But, when we did talk, it felt almost like we were in our own little world, and no one would bother us. We would talk for hours and hours, and then some once we were in bed. We were still best of friends, never letting go and never fading. He comfortably talk to me about his past, I would be the one to try and comfort him. But during that time, I had been honest with him, and told him that I was glad that the Hooded Woman had sacrificed herself, or else I wouldn't have him here with me. Perhaps it would have been the Hooded Woman herself instead of him.

I started to exit the kitchen, and went towards Kaname's room. Seiren was standing there on watch, as serious as ever.

"Hello, Seiren."

I smiled as I stood infront of her. She bowed deeply. "Good Evening, Yume-sama."

I sighed. "'Yume', not 'Yume-sama'... Anyways, I made you choclates!" I held out the box excitedly.

She looked at me oddly. "I do not understand."

"Chocolates, Saint Xocolatl's Day, duh!" Then, I immediatly snatched it away as she was slowly reaching for it. "But, since it's in a few days, you have to wait."

She smiled. "What about Kaname?"

"A secret."

She nodded, then dropped the smile put back on her mask, opening the door for me.

Inside, I saw Kaname on the couch, wearing a black shirt with four or five buttons open. He was staring at me with red eyes while clutching his throat. "What... Yume?"

His voice was hoarse and soar. He was obviously thirsty. I heard the door slows behind me, and I gulped hard. I walked over slowly to a cabinet to my right, with wineglasses, a water pitcher, and a small box holding blood tablets. I opened it, looking at the labels in each section of the box, from left to right showing the higher and smaller dosages. I picked at a higher one and dropped it into an empty wineglass. I slowly walked over to Kaname and set the wineglass with the blood tablet down and the water pitcher. I poured the water into the glass and watched the blood tablet dissolve, knowing that a certain someone was staring at my neck.

I gave him the wineglass and he greedily drank it all in one gulp. When he finished, he set it back down on the table. His eyes were still red.

I dragged myself onto the couch and leaned down over him, pushing my hair and bangs covering my neck and 'eye'. I whispered to him. "It's alright. Go ahead." He gripped my shoulders roughly and pushed his chest into mine. I anticipated the bite and shivered as his fangs roughly pierced me. "U-Um..." I was a bit embarrassed. It had an odd feeling to it, painful yet comforting, slightly pleasurable. It was different from that first time.

After becoming closer with Kaname, I became his food source when blood tablets wouldn't work. It became normal, especially once we moved. The stress and lack of nutrition while growing made his hunger worse.

After a few minutes, he pulled away slowly, looking up at me worriedly. "I'm so sorry, Yume. I don't know-" He was cut off as I hugged him, cradling his head in my arms.

I whispered softly and calmly to him. "It's alright, it's alright. You don't have to cry or yell, I am here." He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his eyes close. He held on tightly, as if I would disappear if he let go.

"Yume..."

I dug my fingers into his hair. "It's getting late. We should go to bed." He nodded. Without letting go, he swung his feet over the coach and stood up. I screeched in surprise.

He went over to the bedroom and set me down on the bed. He climbed over me to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. He turned back over to me, then hugged me to his chest. I sat there, surprised, doing nothing except letting him hold me.

"Thank you."

* * *

I sat on a coach next to a lounging Shiki and across Aidou and Kain

Screaming fangirls were heard off in the distance behind the doors. "Everyone seems so excited today." I looked above to see the usual smiling Takuma.

Kain spoke "Even though St. Xocolatl's Day is tomorrow."

He yawned as Aidou spoke. "I wonder how much chocolate we'll get. Akastuki, so what do you say? Shall we wager on who will get more?"

"Your pathetic."

I spoke up. "I can't tell if your entertaining children, or you actually are an idiot." He gasped at me. "I'll go with the latter."

"This is so annoying."

Takuma made his way down the stairs. "I'm sure you'll get a ton of chocolates, Shiki!"

Souen gasped, the turned around. "Kaname-sama!"

Kaname walked down the stairs with Seiren trailing behind. "Morning, Kaname."

I walked over to him and Seiren. "Shall we go?"

* * *

We all walked out together, and, as usual, the Day Class trampled Yuuki and she tried to hold them back.

Aido waved to the Dat Class. "Good morning good girls!" He looked over at Kain. "Come on, play along Akastuki."

"I refuse."

As we past by Yuuki, I knew that the usual Kaname would say the usual greeting, so I decided to play around a bit.

"Good morning, Yuuki."

"Good morning, Yuuki."

Kaname stopped and looked back at me. I giggled, which soon turned into bursts of laughs. It was quite funny, actually. I intentionally tried imitating him by making my voice as deep as I could, and as stupid as possible.

I looked at him as if I didn't do anything. "What? I'm a 'kid'. I must be childish." I joked around with him, putting the air quotes on 'kid'. After all, we were in the presence of Yuuki, who was absolutely oblivious to anything about me. She thought I was some 12 year old girl that followed Kaname around like a lost puppy. It's quite an odd story, actually, and I think I'm more like a dog without a master, in search of one. Although, I think he took it as a depressing thought.

"Uh... Good morning, Kaname-senpai, Yume-san." She bowed deeply, and the Day Class girls glared at her.

Before going, Kaname turned his head, and walked towards Kiryuu. "Hello, Kiryuu-kun. How are you feeling?" He gasped, the both of us being the only ones present to realize what Kaname was saying. He smiled wickedly. "You take care."

And with that, the rest of us walked off.

As we walked away, he challenged Kaname. "Want to challenge me? I'll be ready anytime, Kuran-senpai." He spout Kaname's name viciously.

As we walked away, Aidou and Kain were whispering about Kiryuu. "Tch, that guy!"

"Hanabusa..."

* * *

The creak of the doors could be heard as the doors opened. The Night Class was ready for St. Xocolatl's Day. Once we were in view, screams pierced our ears.

Yuuki blowed her whistle. "You there! Don't jump the gun!"

"Oh! This looks like fun!"

"This is a pain, after all."

I spoke. "Really? I find it interesting."

"Don't say that."

Yuuki started. "Okay! Day Class ladies, how many St. Xocolatl's Day chocolates can you pass out? The race is on!" And then she goes on to explain the rules, blah, blah, blah.

Aidou suddenly ran out into the crowd. "I have to accept each and every one!"

Yuuki tried to stop him only to fail. "Oh, Aidou! Not yet!"

Kaname stepped in. "Aidou, behave yourself. Do you understand?"

He stopped mid motion, then nodded and sulked back next to Kain. "Yes, Dorm President Kuran..."

"T-Thank, Kuran-senpai."

She ran back to the girls. "Let's begin, ready..." And she blew her whistle.

The girls began to hand out chocolates, and a few Night Class students gave up and went to class. I stood watching from the sidelines, beginning to bore. I looked over and saw Seiren watching from afar over Kaname as well. I decided that I would do two things.

One, give her her chocolates.

Two, mess with the Day Class.

I skipped happily over to Seiren. See, the Day Class not only thought that I was just a helper, but a cute kid. I think they wish I would call them, 'Onee-san, Onee-san!"

Seiren looked down at me. "Yume-sama?"

I frowned. I yelled loud enough for the girls around me to hear. "Onee-san, that isn't very nice! You promised me you would call me just 'Yume'!"

I gave her puppy dog eyes, but then quickly wiped my face clean and put on another smile. "Here!" I thrust the box out in front of her, then heard the Day Class girls scream.

"So cute!"

"Yume-chan is adowabo!"

"I wish I was her big sister!"

I winked at Seiren. "Happy St. Xocolatl's Day!"

She smiled lightly. "Thank you, Yume." I felt my heart speed up, my wrists, chest and neck putter with my heart beat. I jumped onto her and squeezed onto her neck, taking her by surprise. I squealed happily.

"Yes yes! Onee-sama, Onee-sama! You're so so sooo welcome!"

She smiled and hugged me back. We both saw Kaname leaving, watching us with a smile and...

Was that a hint of jealousy?

"Shall we go?" We both nodded, and Seiren switched me over so she was giving me a piggyback.

As we exited the area with the fangirls, Kiryuu spoke up and threw something at Kaname. "Kuran-senpai." Kaname caught what looked like a green box with pink ribbon. "You dropped this."

Kaname looked at it for a few seconds longer. "Thank you, Yuuki. I'll accept this."

Seiren spoke and held out her hands, making me slip. "Hey!"

"Those must be a bother. Would you like me to hold them?"

He handed all of them to Seiren, but held the one that Yuuki had given to him. "You can have these. This is the only one I want." He held up the box to his lips, almost giving it a kiss while looking at it with tender love. Almost like it was Yuuki.

I felt a slight pang on my heart.

I hurried my face into Seiren's neck. I loosened my grip on her chest and hips, my humorous spirit slowly becoming depressed. "Ne, Seiren..." She looked back at me, realizing my sadness.

She slowed down, trying to be further away from Kaname so we could talk without him hearing.

"Are you alright, Yume?"

"Nini was right about Yuuki and Kaname."

She spoke up right away. "You can't let her do that to you. You mustn't let her words get to you."

I almost yelled, shooting my head up in an angry manner with tears springing from my eyes. "Don't you get it?! She is me! We are the same person! I made her!"

A moment of silence went by, that felt like an eternity. I realized Night Class students around me were staring at me oddly, including Kaname. Except, he had a more worried look. I couldn't tell if he knew what I was talking about or not.

I sighed, hearing the whispers of disgust and disappointment. Something that I was beginning to get used to.

I jumped off of Seiren's back, grabbing all the boxes in her hand belonging originally to Kaname.

I started to walk towards the forest. But stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my gaze slightly towards Kaname, who was above me.

"Yume are you-"

"Alright? Fine. Couldn't be better. After all, it's just what I am. Natural.

I stormed off into the forest tears pouring down my face.

That's right. All natural. Blood and everything

* * *

I sat below the tree, my long dress providing me with a small blanket as the wind blew against my shins. I sobbed loudly, eating the chocolates as the tears melted some of them.

It was dreamlike. It almost felt like I wasn't screaming my eyes out. Er, eye. After this I'll probably be blind.

I never had cried by myself. Not since I had met Kaname. He was always next to me, softly patting my back. I couldn't feel that now. I couldn't hear any words of comfort. Nothing but the wind in my ears and a cold tree behind me. I hated it. I hated myself for leaving Kaname. I was alone now.

And image of the silver heard vampire flashed through my mind. The idiotic vampire. The one who hates vampires just because of a first impression. The real life Eren Yeeger, except more annoying. Seriously, he's a complete idiot. Not every vampire is a monster. It's like insulting your own race. Vampires came from humans, then evolved. And where did he get his weapon? A pureblood vampire. Pureblood. Without two kind pureblood vampires he wouldn't be alive, much less holding his weapon. He points it at every vampire he meets, then doesn't shoot. And yet Day Class students still fawn over him.

Yeah, sure, his parents died he was turned into something like them, but at least people still care about him. I just have some friend that cares about someone else. And I'm just a kid that will always be a kid. The most love I'll probably ever get his a nice kiss on the forehead and a middle school boyfriend. Basically no 'true love', as fairy tales like to put it.

I sobbed harder, my ribs shaking against my legs, my lungs gasping for air.

I suddenly stopped, hearing footsteps. Wiped away my tears, then stood up and looked around.

Near a pond not to far away, Zero was gripping his face and sighing. I heard footsteps, and it seems he did too as he pulled out his gun, showing to the five Night Class students: Souen, Kain, Aidou, Shiki, and Touya.

I stepped further behind the tree I was next trying best to hide myself.

"What do you want, Night Class?"

"You're so cocky, Kiryuu Zero."

"You're just a human, yet you treat Kaname like that."

To me, it looked more like Aidou and Souen had just dragged the other three with them to pick on Kiryuu. If they're gonna get in trouble, might as well bring their friends, right?

Touya and Shiki seemed to want to back out of it. "Are we really doing this?"

"Ichijou-san said not to."

"He's right, Hanabusa, Ruka. If the Dorm President finds out about, he'll let you have it." I chuckled slightly. I don't think is a matter of 'if'. Their fate is sealed. It's more of a 'when'. "Kiryuu, you too. So put that thing a-" Kain put a hand on Kiryuu's shoulder, but ended up having Zero flip him over onto his back."

"Not cool."

"Shut up."

Kiryuu smirked, then looked around at the Night Class students. "Interesting. Come on then, vampires. I'm in a bit of a bad mood anyways."

I smirked. Was that an invitation? Ah, oh well. I am as well. I stepped out from behind the tree, and the Night Class students turned to me.

"Hime-sama!" I glared at Kain. I held my hand out to him, and he took it. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for what's to come next."

I turned to Kiryuu. "You're an odd one. You claim to hate vampires, don't you?"

He nodded, then pointed his gun at me. "Damn right. And one day, I'm going to kill all of you damned purebloods." I chuckled, not fazed at all by the gun in my face.

I whispered, so only the two of us could hear me. "And you hate yourself? You think it's your fault? You vampire hunters are so weak. All you ever fight for is ideals and opinions, but really..." I raised my hand to the finger on the trigger. "You're just murderers that have been given permission to kill. You use it as an advantage and kill whoever looks suspicious. Weren't you ever taught not to judge a book by its cover?"

I continued, almost yelling now. "You're the ones that have made this harsh environment. Now vampires are hated just as much as before, because you vampire hunters make it this way! Do you want another war?! Do you want to kill more people?! Or are you just complete idiots?" He tightened his grip.

I sighed. "You want to be a vampire hunter? Fine. Go ahead. But make sure, you pull that trigger." He gasped. I dropped my hand and made sure the gun was held to my forehead. I heard gasps from the students around me, and from Kiryuu. "Not like anyone would miss me anyway." I let a tear fall down my cheek, trying to show him that I actually felt something. That I wasn't some mindless beast.

He lowered his gun. He looked at the ground for a few seconds, then stepped back a few feet and pointed at me again. I sighed, my voice was shaky. "So, there's no getting around to you then."

Suddenly, I moved towards, and before anyone could register what I did, I punched his gut. He groaned, then stepped back again, clutching his stomach. I kneed him hard in the gut. "Are you gonna fight?! Drop your gun! You can't do it with that thing in your hands."

He glared at me. "I could shoot you." I laughed.

"You can't kill me. Not then, not now, not ever. Try it." He seemed to take what I said the wrong way. The Night Class started to shuffle away, getting nervous as they knew what I meant.

"You're not the friendly little girl I thought you were."

I chuckled. "Yeah, nature's a bitch."

He swung his foot to the side of my head, and I ducked. I lunged for his waist, then did what he did to Kain, flipped him over.

I stood over him, then saw that he had pointed his gun at my head.

He pulled the trigger.

I gasped, then clutched my head. It felt like there was a burning bug, crawling into my skull. I fell down onto my knees, an odd feeling of pain and nothingness almost mixed together crawling it's way around me. Then, my senses started to come back, and I felt the bullet squeeze itself out of my forehead, the skin and flesh closing up. I felt around, and noticed that an obvious scar stayed. Rough skin and a tiny crater remained.

I let out air that I didn't know I was holding in. I stood back up, and realized the blood smeared across my face, neck, and a bit of my dress. I looked around, seeing surprise, along with something I had never seen directed at me...

Fear.

I felt tears starting to run down my face, then heard more footsteps.

I heard Takuma. "Hime-sama...?"

* * *

 _ **Yay! Another chapter, and almost right on time. Let's see... 3,410 words! Kudos to me, I'm so cool! I decided that I didn't want to do 2 episodes in one because it might take to long, and I don't want to make super super long chapters, so then people are like, "oh, I don't know where I am now, and I have to go do blah blah blah," right? And it might take to long to make, I'd rather not have a long interval like before.  
**_

 _ **Also, I've decided to make it into a love story! Except with more blood and sad stuff, cause that was a big part of Vampire Knight that pissed me off. God damn you!**_

 _ **And I'll be creating that chapter that explains Yume's vampire stuff, kay? Along with a few flashbacky chapters. This is going to get gruesome. I would also like to apologize to my wonderful Yume, as I always like to destroy you in my own personal way, Even though you aren't real.**_

 _ **Did anyone notice my new profile pic? I like that I have an actual person in it now. I also like the paintbrush thing cause I'm altering the original version of the story. Clever right? I came up with it a second ago. Seriously.**_

 _ **So thats pretty much all for now, I think. So... uh... Bye!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight. Only my OCs FANfiction in this story.**_


	13. I'm Hungry

"Yume..."

I didn't answer. "Yume!"

I looked over at Kaname, standing above me as I say on his sofa. "Why would you do this to yourself? Why would you get upset?"

I looked away, ashamed of myself. I felt some of the blood rub of on the sofa, my dry blood. "It's the only thing I can feel. Or at least, the only thing I'll be able to feel."

He looked away as well. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

There was a long pause. "That may not be the only case-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He flinched. I realized that I had pushed the table in front of me over in my haste to get up an yell, to pent out my feelings. "What are you..." Another pause, until I spoke up again. "Oi, do you love Yuuki?"

"She's my great-grandchild, my 'sister'. Of course I do."

"Do you want to bed her?"

He gulped. "Why do you want to know?"

I chuckled humorlessly. "Why do you think?" I sighed. "Everyone around me, has some sort of secret they don't want people to know. And when it gets out, something unexpected happens. Everyone has the secret that makes a small monster inside. For me, the secret is merely a story. I am the monster. Everyone thinks that since I'm so irregular, my secret, they have to shun me, make me feel pain. So if that's all I'll ever feel, why not embrace it?"

I smelled a bit of his blood. He was gripping his hands too hard. "But what does that have to do with Yuuki?"

"I'm a child. How could anyone love me comfortably? Not even a Middle Schooler would be able to stand me. You always tell me, when Nini gives me trouble, that I have to ignore her, my secret. Myself. But if I ignore her, who else will I have? You? You'll be married to Yuuki, having two children running around a place I used to call home. I'll probably be in some insane asylum."

I looked down, and there was yet another silence. But it was broken by the sound footsteps. I felt Kaname wrap his arms around me, and sit on the sofa while situating my so I was locked in his lap. "Don't say that."

"Wha-"

"Don't say that!"

I gasped.

"You're the only one I have. I wouldn't lose you. You're the one thing that I can take care of without breaking it. You love me for what and who I am."

"What...? Then, what about today?"

His voice was very apologetic. "I got jealous, I guess. I took my prank to far."

Silence. I didn't speak for a while, not sure what to say, so I just buried my head into his chest. I felt the silent tears soak into his cloths, while I chuckled. What kind of drama are we in? If I had to choose, I'd say an idiotic and typic fanfiction.

I realized that I hadn't gotten the chance to give him my special chocolates. I wriggled out of his hold. "Stay here."

I ran into the bedroom, and looked on my vanity. There was the small box I wanted to give him.

I picked it up and brought it back. I held it out in front of him shyly. "Here. I didn't want to give it to you in front of the Day Class."

He chuckled and took it into his hands.

"That's nice. But, tell me in advance, please?"

* * *

I opened the wooden drawer, only to find blood stained empty packages. I groaned and looked over at the sleeping Kaname. Guess I need a refill.

I slammed the drawer closed. He didn't wake up.

Damnit! He needs to wake up at somepoint. Sure, it's the weekend and all, but I'm getting a bit hungry, which isn't good. I stomped over to him in my tank top and shorts, attempting to get him closer to being awake.

I started to shake him around roughly, yelling out his name.

I heard him mumble. "Yume..." I could tell he wasn't awake, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, practically laying on my body. "Yume..."

"Kaname, I'll eat you instead!" I tried a different tactic to bring him out of his sleep.

It didn't work. "Cute..." I blushed.

I raised my hand up to slap him on the face. "What does that mean?!"

* * *

"How annoying. Surprise dorm inspection?"

Seiren replied to me. "Yes, correct."

Kaname was sitting next to me on the couch, rubbing his cheek. Without looking at him, I poked said cheek. "I hope your happy that it's now and not later, Kaname." I laced his name with venom. See, he had neglected to tell me that we were out of food, so now I have to go without it until the evening and live with a horrible chest pain and a throbbing head from keeping it under control.

"It's your job to tell me, so in my humble opinion, you have no one but yourself to blame."

I sighed. There was no other point in arguing with Kaname, since Aidou might join in at any time. "Does the headmaster think we have anything to hide? It's not like anyone has a human locked in the closet, right?"

Shiki calmly looked back at Ichijou. "What about those briefs you keep neglecting to pick up?"

"Those are the finest briefs sewn by a top tailor. It's like your asking me if I'd be ashamed about leaving manga everywhere."

I chuckled. "You sure all those volumes are age appropriate?"

"Hime-sama! That's mean!"

Touya suddenly spoke up with her robotic and smooth voice. "Hey, wheres Hanabusa and Akastuki?"

Takuma looked around. "Now that you mention it, they aren't here." And they were right. The spots they were in before were now empty. But it isn't much of a surprise, since Aidou seems like the type that wouldn't have a clean room, no matter how 'noble' he was. So, Kain probably dragged him off somewhere. I looked over at Kaname, who was now walking off, probably thinking the same about Aidou and Kain. I decided to ask him. "Where are you going?"

He didn't respond with much, except a sideways glance at me and the others and one word.

"Punishment."

* * *

Currently, I was carrying a giant box filed with an abundance of broken stuff that Kaname had once looked upon as something that may not have been broken at one point. So apparently at some point, Aidou decided he would be undercover as a maid and cleaned every one of Kaname's messes created by his powers. I'm glad I don't get angry like a certain pureblood, or else I have a chance of being his new obsession.

I set the box down next to the doorway, seeing the other few boxes slightly open with bulbs and glasses broken and starting to stick a few holes in the thin boxes.

I looked out the slightly opened door, and caught sight of Yuki leaving, chasing after who I believe is Zero. After all, Kaname is with me, in this building, and he's the only other person she might chase after.

On second thought, her shyness might take over her senses. Typical Yuuki.

Kaname came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, looking over in the distance. "Kaien had told me to keep and eye on the town, so I sent a few familiars to look around. I found two Level E's, which haven't been sent into the association, I assume. They are currently running wild out in the village, but have done a good job of inky harming one person." He looked over at me, a dark expression written all over his face. "Shall we play Knights?"

I looked over my shoulder at him, and faced him. I sighed. "I'll go get emo, you go get princess. Bye." With the few words said, I walked away, and we went our separate paths, me getting wrong colored emo, and Kaname getting the princess locked in a tower.

* * *

I walked around finally seeing Zero, ordering food. Man at a time like this?! What the hell?

I walked into the little shop, and heard the cook shout over to me. "Ah, you must be this lonely man's companion, what should I get you?" I glared at Zero silently when he looked over to see what the man was talking about. He looked surprised for moment, before looking away both awkwardly and defeatedly. I shook my head at the man and grabbed Zero's shoulder, quickly running out with him behind me while, also, shouting away at the man.

"I'm here to take the knight in shining armor to a dazzling princess, locked away in a dungeon guarded by a dragon!"

"What?!"

Zero finally started to run more on his own after realizing who the princess was.

I started to fill him in. "There's a Level E, or two, in the town, and Yuuki came after you, so you're going to kill 'em so I can go get my food!"

"What are you saying?!"

I came to a halt when I saw the Level E standing there.

"Where the fuck is Yuuki?!" His question was answered when we heard a scream from the tower. The other Level E must be up there. I ran past the woman, Level E woman, and went through the clock tower to the top. Pushing the board away, and putting it back into place, I looked over at Yuuki, who was in a corner while the Level E practically scream at her, except more in a laughing, 'yo-gonna-die-tanight' kind of way.

"Yume...-san?" I looked over at the cowering Yuuki, and the poor child. How tragic, to be turned into insane monster at that age. No, it's more tragic, that the child is dead, and has only a broken soul left.

I summoned the sword and walked towards the frightened child. I felt Kaname's presence only a few moments after, and heard him say to Yuuki, "You shouldn't see this." He probably covered her eyes.

"You don't need these for where you're going." It was to easy, but gruesome. The blade was only a bit more heavy with my strength, as it cut through his arm to the other side, only to be quickly pulled back and turned slight to crush through the other one, feel only a slight pressure. I through the sword in a random direction and made sure it never hit something, by un-summoning it. Using my feet, I crushed his ankles while holding his neck to make sure he didn't fall over. For the amount of blood he most likely hasn't taken and his status as a Level E, it shouldn't heal for about a day.

"Yume, I'll meet up with you, so you go ahead, to the usual place."

Still holding his neck, I responded by running out the window, the food in hand.

* * *

I sat down across from the child, who sat in place since he had no where to go, and wouldn't dare defy a pureblood. We had a staring contest for a few minutes, until I felt the serious hunger start getting to me.

First a small headache, then a small nauseating stomach ache, the horrible pains that felt like my stomach had collapsed in on itself and was currently turning itself around, while hitting all my other organs, which tried forming a conga line. But as painful as it was, it felt surreal. There was a side thinking rationally, and another doubling over in pain. So much pain. Before now, today, it hadn't hurt this much, it was only small and very bearable, so perhaps staring at something like this for so long wasn't the greatest idea.

It wasn't like I thought of the little boy as only food. It's just what I'm used to. Hunting down Level E's, and eating corpses that had died over an hour ago. For us, it was putting these people out of there misery while gaining something that is essential for my body to function correctly. No matter how gruesome it is, it's still a win-win situation, because that is the face of nature. When you look under the mask of beauty, all you will find is truth covered in blood: beauty is only beauty when created by ugliness, and beauty is used to fuel such ugliness to create beauty and keep such a cycle going. I've lived with this knowledge, and accept it. But never willingly.

"Yume, I apologize. I never meant to take so long." I groaned in response, and heard the child whimper across from me.

That sound, had gotten to me. Eating someone alive, must be excruciating for the victims, and is painful for me. But, it's hard to control myself. I can't keep eating and eating without ever being eaten. To take without giving. To kill means to be prepared to be killed. I've lived with that knowledge ever since that damn Takuma made me watch Code Geass. It's so true, yet so sad. And I can't stop that guilt from piling down on me, because I can't be killed. Many what am I even thinking anymore? My thoughts are so jumbled and mushed together that I'm thinking two different things at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry..." I can't stop anymore.

I'm hungry.

* * *

 _ **Yay! I have gotten around to uploading! This lazy ass person is still alive! And that person is me. Also, if any of you are wondering, in the last chapter Yuuki never came to 'Zero's Rescue', so she never saw the bullet hole or Zero shooting her. And yes, Nini did eat the flesh and kill the kid, I'll probably explain a little more in the next chapter. I didn't want to show you my horrible writing skills of more actiony scenes too.**_

 _ **Also, hmmm, I think I was going to say something important... (3 minutes later of slapping my head) oh oh! I got it! No, wait, I got it! So, I realize that this chapter was super cliche fanfiction stuff, with the blushing and the gasping and crying and what not, so I apologize. I am also sorry about Kaname acting out of character, but I'm trying to make it seem like he has let himself go around Yume over the years, and is actually more open.**_

 _ **think about it like the end of a romance novel, where pretty boy has finally said to the heroine, "I got feelings, bro. Give me some sugar so we can end this already." Except without the romance. But, I'm trying my best to make him seem like normal Kaname around others.**_

 _ **So sorryfor the long wait and author's note, bye bye!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT one any materials used in the making of this Fanfiction, except deary deary Yume._**

 ** _PS, I've totally forgot what I put for the disclaimer_**


End file.
